Moving On
by Love4Dreams
Summary: AU. Lost a lot. Bled a lot, and built a wall of ice around him not to feel any hurt anymore. There comes this honest love to melt that wall away. And make the heart that swore not to love anymore to love once more. Ren is a normal guy who was betrayed in love while Kyuko is the rich one. How'll skip beat turn if we do some reverse in turns? Little OC but for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character but a character called 'Kira' in this fic..

* * *

Kyuko`s p.o.v

So here i am in my new home. Small but that`s all i can afford at the moment. I can always ask my parents for money but i don`t want to. I want to try depending on myself.

Now that im done unpacking, i thought i must say hi to my next door neighbours. I knocked the door. A girl my age opened

I told her who i am and she welcomed me with a smile. She`s so sweet. She allowed me in

She was touching around to lead her way. I wondered.. '_was she blind?'_

"wait.. i`ll get you something to drink" She said to me. I was amazed at how she knew where to go and got some orange juice

Nobody`s p.o.v

The girl: "Kyuko right? I'm Hana. I'm really glad to know a girl my age lives here. I can tell from your voice"

Kyuko: "Me too. Do you live here alone?"

Hana: "I live with my brother, he`s at work now"

Kyuko: "How long have you been blind? uh sorry, i shouldn`t ask that" She bit her lower lip regretting asking such a thing"

"It`s fine, it`s been a year now. It was a car accident"

kyuko: "Sorry to hear that"

hana:" It`s ok. It`s not like i lost my life " She said it with a smile making kyuko really admire her

...

Ren got back home really late at night. The only thought in his mind was, he must get into the warmth of his home. Weather was getting cold out there. Getting into his apartment, he heard giggles, which was strange. Who could be with his sister at this hour? Who could be with her to begin with? He got closer and saw his sister laughing so freely with a girl. He didn`t recognize the girl but decided to inform them of his presence

Ren: I`m back

Hana: Welcome back! you`re early tonight

Ren: It's midnight already

Hana: Really? I didn`t feel the time

Kyuko:Hi..

Ren: Hi..

Kyuko:It`s late, i`ll go now. Take care

Hana: You too, bye

...

Next day...

Boss: Ren, we have new waitress. Show her around. She`ll be your partner

Kyuko recognizing the guy standing in front of her: "you..."

Ren: "Ok, i will"

Kyuko followed ren saying:" I hope i won't trouble you. My name is..."

Ren interrupted her: "Just listen to what you need to do"

Kyuko pouted in annoyance. That was rude. Then she listened to him ordering her around. She could tell she won`t like him.

_'How can an angle be a sister for this person?!' _That was all she could think of...

...

"Hey" ren called.

Kyuko:" I have a name"

Ren:"I'll come home late. Will you stay with my sister?"

Kyuko:"Why should i?"

Ren:"I'll ask for this again she really likes you. It was the first time i see her laugh like that in a long time"

Kyuko thought for a moment then said:" Ok but on one condition, Be my boyfriend"

Ren didn`t even pause to think and agreed. Kyuko: "You agree? Just like that?"

Ren:"I'm going now. Wash dishes before you leave"

Kyuko: "What? You work here too! Help me. That`s a mountain of dishes!" But he already left

_'I got a feeling i chose the wrong person to be my boyfriend... well i just hope he can help me make kira give up on me ' _Kyuko thought to herself

...

2 Days later

Kyuko`s p.o.v

I was walking to my work someone pulled me to an alley. I recognized him right away. Kira, the one who loves me, but i can`t help it. I have no feelings for him. I feel bad for always rejecting him, but i can`t just love him. I don`t want to give him any hope that i`d love him in order for him not to get hurt any further, but he`s only making it more difficult. Whenever i remember what happened last week i feel so guilty. I want to end it all.

*Flash back*

"ah, please come in!" I welcomed with a wide smile. Finally, someone i know. My friend kira and his family. The house is packed now. So many relatives,business partners and so on are gathered for my father`s birth day. well, i can see it in their eyes. 99.9% of them just want to be on good terms with him. Some of them want that for their own business benefit. Others want a piece of his fortune by showing up the good face and bringing gifts. The whole party is boring, but i`m glad for one reason. At this moment, i look like a princess wearing this dress. True i can wear a dress anytime i want, but i like to keep these stuff for special events.

"You look.. gorgeous" Kira said, i don`t know if i`m imagining but i think i saw that light blush on his face

"Thanks" I said to him then i went to get a tray of drinks to serve his parents. I just felt like doing so although maids can do that. His family are really nice people.

I heard the music play announcing the start of the dance. It's just so like my mother. She planned to have a dance in the party since she knew so many people will come and it`ll be boring without an event.

Kira took the tray from my hand and placed it on table

"I know you hate this atmosphere,but just let me serve your parents then we`ll get out"

He laughed lightly and said:"You know me the best,but today it`s not like that at all. My favourite song is played. I want to have a dance with you before they change it"

I smiled and took his offer. We went for the dance. And although we were so close to each other, i was just dancing with a friend..

My sight was focused on another couple and i was smiling dreamily. His parents were dancing too. I kept watching them. It's just wonderful to see them acting like teenagers even after all these years. Love filling their eyes.

"Focus on me" Kira said pulling my attention back. He sometimes seemed so demanding for attention that took me out of my comfort zone at times, but i just keep thinking, maybe it`s because i`m his only friend.

"Don`t you think your parents' love is great? i want to be in that sort of love" I told him. It was only a moment before he pulled me closer and hugged me saying:"I'll give you that love"

He really confused me. Before i could say anything or even think of anything, he broke the hug a bit and looked at my eyes saying:"I`ve been enduring it for too long. I can`t take it anymore. The love i feel for you all these years. I can`t hold it in anymore. I know it`s not suitable place to confess, but i can`t stand it when any tiny thing around us seem so worthy of your attention more than me. I love you kyuko. I loved you for too long"

I froze. Totally. What were i supposed to say? He's my friend. No more. I can't see him any more than that.

"What are you saying? What about your fiancee?" His mother like she was close to us and heard it all

He looked at her saying:"I never said i wanted that engagement, and she`s not my fiancee yet"

"But she`ll be in a week" His mother completed

"Never! I love kyuko. And only her!" He yelled out loud attracting the attention of all guests. My heart sank. Rather it`s shock or sadness, i don`t know why i felt like crying. I don`t want to ruin our friendship

"What do you say kyuko? Do i ..have a place in your heart?" Is he for real? Asking me all of sudden? And infront of everyone?" I held his wrist and tried to pull him out of there but he didn`t budge. He said:"tell me now! i`m not going anywhere!"

I started crying. I didn`t want to hurt him to begin with. And surely not infront of all these people!

"Tell me!" He yelled

"You do, but as a friend. Not more" I said while crying. I didn`t dare look at him. All i know is: He stood frozen, silence filled the air for a moment. Then everyone started to gossip. He walked out. I let him go. There was nothing i could say.

*End of flash back*

Kira: "What else do you want me to say? I love you"

I said looking away: "Sorry, but i already told you. I..can't love you back"

His eyes widened. He stayed silent for a moment then pinned me on the wall. This time his looks were scary. He wasn`t the same. I started to get scared.

"Let her go!" Was that ren?

Kira:"Stay out of my way. Who are you to talk?!" And he sent a punch towards Ren. Ren stumbled backwards

Ren said while controlling his balance:"I'm her boyfriend"

Kira tried to attack him using his other hand but he only earned a punch on his stomach

Ren held my wrist and ran away from that place.

"Thank you, for helping me" I broke the silence by thanking him

Ren: "That's a part of the deal " Then i saw his lip bleeding. I stopped by pharmacy to get medicine.

Ren: "What are you doing? We're late for work"

I answered: "Your lip is bleeding. It's still a part of the deal that you stay still and let your girlfriend take care of you"

I got the medicine and started placing some on his lip. He seemed to zone out somewhere. As if he was remembering something.

"Done" I said but he still didn`t response.

"Helloooo!" i tried to pull his attention

Ren: "Yeah let`s go" He's surely strange

...

Nobody`s p.o.v

Ren:I'm back

But nobody seemed to notice his existence. Their laughs were too loud while singing. So he just stood there watching his sister and kyuko playing.

Hana: "Kyuko! leave that part for me! I sing it better"

_'So her name was kyuko..' _Ren thought to himself. He didn`t know how much time he was standing there,watching their every move, and actually smiling

Finally Kyuko saw him. She froze '_he can..smile?'_ She thought then said:"I.. I`ll go"

Hana:"Can u stay over?"

Ren:"Stay. I won`t interrupt you..i'll go sleep"

Kyuko:'"Kk hana, i`ll stay.." _'What was that feeling? His smile ,,Just irritates me!'_

Next day...

Kyuko: "Ren. Will you stop leaving me with all the dishes and walk me home? If Kira saw me walking home alone all time. He`ll know you`re not my boyfriend"

"I can't. I have another job after this"

"Then hang out with me later"

"I work 'till midnight"

"Your work here is enough to pay rent. Do you love money that much?"

Ren paused for a moment then said in a different voice:" Yes, I do"

_'Why did he seem so angry? Did i say something wrong?'_ Kyuko thought..

...

Kyuko: "Can i ask you this? Don't you think Ren should spend more time with you? It's no good working all day"

Hana: "Ah, he's doing that for me. To give me a better life. He wasn't that cold before. He's so caring"

*knock knock knock*

Kyuko:" I`ll go get that" _'kind and caring huh?'_

She opened the door. she was about to close it back when she saw who`s at door, but that person pushed it open and got in. He grabbed her wrist roughly and bent her to door slamming it shut.

Kira: "So now you live with your boyfriend huh?"

Kyuko:"Let me go !"

Kira :"I'm not letting go! You're mine!"

Kyuko started to struggle, but to no avail. Hearing the noise hana got closer with a frying pan in hand

Hana:" K..Kyuko?" Hana didn`t realize she was only few inches apart from them.

Kyuko: "Stay away!"

That was a late alarm, Kira already pushed her roughly and got the pan. Hana fell to the ground, but that gave Kyuko a chance to take a vase and crash it on his head making him fall unconscious. She rushed to hana's side.

"Hana?" She asked in worry then bent down

"Hana? You ok?! Wake up!". But no response. Picking up her cell she dialled a number.

"Ren, where are you?"

"Close to home. What`s wrong?"

"Hana,she`s hurt"

"What?!" He started to run then added:" How?"

Kyuko`s eyes started to tear:"Kira..hurt her"

"Is she ok? Can she talk to me?" His voice seemed shaken

Kyuko crying now:"No,she`s unconscious"

Ren:" Open the door i`m at stairs"

Ren dashed in. He ignored whoever was there. He only saw his sister. He carried her and started to run to hospital.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is somehow long and lots of moving around, i just had all these ideas and didn't know from where to start but it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

21han, mangaaddict300 and Pot3kettle: Thank you! Reviews are joy =3

Omg: Thank you for reviewing. For the punctuation, i'm working on them. Point of view may not be needed and i can leave it. But it's a way of writing and i like it so i'd like to keep it. I'm glad you think the plots are good ^.^

Guest:Thank you so much and ofcourse i love my reader. 33

...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of skip beat characters. However, i think i own Hana too in this fic.

* * *

Doctor:" Who's from her family?"

Ren:" I am.."

"Then come with me. Check results came out." The Doctor said as he took a notice of the young girl standing next to Ren. He apologized:"Sorry miss. You can't come. Only family members, patient privacy"

Kyoko looked at Ren with a mere hope he'll say to Doctor she can join them, but he just walked away, leaving her with no option but to wait.

Few minutes later, Ren came out of the small office-like room forgetting that kyoko ever existed. He went to his sister's room and stared at her sleeping face. Unreadable expression was on his face. Then after a while he left the hospital. Before he could get away, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he saw kyoko struggling to get her breath back.

Kyoko:"I've been calling you for a while now! *pant*How's she?" She was taken aback when she saw the tears that were in his eyes.

"Ren?" She questioned. Only three letters carried all the confusion and worry she was holding.

He smiled and soon burst out in a laugh.

kyoko:"What?"

Ren smiled again after he had stopped that laugh.

" She's lifeless. In a coma, and she won't be waking anytime soon."

Kyoko in a shock:"How? From just a fall?"

Ren:"oh, it's not just a fall.. Anyhow, shall we get some food?"

kyoko felt anger rise within her while a tear found it's way to her cheek :" H...how can you act so calm?! Laugh and eat too?!"

"You're right. My work isn't done yet. I was on my break. I must go back." Before he could take another step or even turn around, kyoko slapped him so hard and said: "Poor thing. She thought you're caring, but all you care about is your stupid money!"

He stood silent for a moment not even bothering to touch his stinging cheek then said:"I already said it. I do love money" And he walked away.

"You're heartless!" She screamed on top of her lungs. That stopped him from taking any other step. He stayed still for a moment. Then walked back to her, not really able to stay calm anymore.

"Who's fault do you think is this? If i never knew you or your doomed boyfriend. None of this would happen, so don't you dare try to say anything about me or my sister !" he said in a voice that held nothing but pain than left leaving her, eyes wide open, trying to contain what he just said. Then she fell to her knees sobbing silently between her hands. She realized she rushed judging him. He must have been trying to hold on. And what's worse, she realized what he said was true.

'It's true. If it's not for me. Kira wouldn't be there, and she wouldn't get hurt...'

* * *

kyoko's p.o.v

Next day at work was really silent. I didn't dare talk to him, and he didn't look at me. Not even once.

I feel so bad that hana is in a coma. That makes me so sad. And the fact that it happened because of me makes guilt eat me up. I can tell Ren hates me now. My heart hurts. After finishing my shift, i went back home. I couldn't sleep at night. Instead i waited for him to come. I wanted to say sorry. I know it won't change anything but he has to know that i'm sorry! I waited outside. At the stairs.

I was arranging my thoughts. As what to say first. Then he came. Earlier than usual. I wasn't ready! I opened my mouth to talk, but why does talking seem so hard?! he ignored me and walked into his apartment. Before he could close the door i managed to say: "Wait..!"

He stopped but still didn't look at me. I apologized:"I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just.."

He interrupted me saying:"Stay away from me"

And he closed the door behind him. For some reason my eyes started to tear. Why? true i feel guilty about hana, but why does the fact that he hates me bugs me so much? I walked into my apartment. Before i could close the door someone knocked on Ren's door.

I know peeking was wrong thing to do, but why did it feel so right? I couldn't help but open door slightly to see who that was.

* * *

Ren's p.o.v

I went to check who's knocking the door without a break. It had better not be kyoko. I don't know why i'm pouring my anger on her. It wasn't her fault, but it's true, i don't want her around me because if i ever saw Kira again, i might kill him! How could he hurt hana that way? My dear beloved sister! I felt the urge to cry but controlled it as i opened the door. It was our chlidhood friend. I felt anger rise within me.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

Yashiro:"I saw you the other day carrying hana but i lost track of you. How's she?"

"Why do you care?"

"Look, i know you're mad at me, but she's my friend too! I'm worried about her"

I chuckled:" If you're our friend, then how come we never saw you since our parents died?! At the hardest time ever!"

Yashiro:"I have a very good reason. I only came back to Japan two days ago. I'm sorry"

'Sorry' I hate this word "I don't want to hear it"

"Please, for all the good times, give me a chance. I'll explain everything"

Well, i think he deserves to explain, so i allowed him in. From what he told, he really didn't have a choice. Anyhow, i really miss him " I forgive you" I said to him as a smile found it's way to his face.

Yashiro:"So? How's Hana?" That question stopped my heart for a moment.

*Flash back*

Dr.:"The accident she had before explains why this fall caused such a damage. The injury in her head from before wasn't totally recovered. Another hit to it got her in a coma"

I said desperately:" Is there any hope for her to wake?"

"Yes, but that'll be hard. She must get a surgery. however, it can't be done here. You must take her overseas for that kind of surgery"

"Will she be ok if she get it?"

"Yes, but it's so expensive. In her condition, it may take up to 25000$"

My feel felt faint as i heard him. I didn't know what to think anymore.

*End of flash back*

Yashiro:"I can't beleive this. Where will you get all that money from?!"

I answered almost in tears:" I don't know. I can't lose her too!"

* * *

On the other side, Kyoko was wetting her pillow thinking_:' He lost his parents. Now i'm causing him to lose his sister too!'_

The guilt in her chest was too much for tears to wash away.

* * *

2 Weeks later.

It's been 4 days since this new waitress has been hired. I don't know why but working isn't the same anymore. Something is missing. I don't know what it is. Maybe if kyuko was here... No, What am i thinking? I brushed those thoughts aside. I finished my shift and went back home to get my cell that i forgot. Then i'd go to my other job. Maybe keeping myself busy is what's keeping my sanity 'till now. While going up the stairs, the scene in front of me froze me. Someone was forcing himself on kyoko. It was so clear she was trying to push him away. He was no other than...Kira!

I couldn't control the sudden anger that devoured me. I pulled him and started raining punches on him. I saw blood come out of his mouth but that didn't stop me. As if hitting him would ease my pain. As if it would stop this coldness freezing my heart. As if it would solve anything! But it doesn't! It's no use, but he still deserves it . With each punch i was thinking..

_'you took my sister away! you took her smile..you took her voice...you took her away from me! now you dare touch Kyoko!'_

"Stop!"

But i was too deafened to listen...

"Please stop!"

That voice turned into a cry. Kyuko? Was she crying? I was finally pulled back to reality seeing that bastard unconscious under me. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief. He was still alive..just knocked out.. Then she yelled:" What were you thinking? He could die!"

I said in a low voice:" He deserves it anyways"

She replayed:"But you don't deserve to go to jail!"

Her words shocked me. Why does she still care about me?

"Your hand, it's bleeding" She said. I didn't realize i hurt my hand. She pulled me into her apartment while calling an ambulance to whoever was there on stairs.

She looked so into cleaning blood for me. I asked:" Why did you quit ?" I've got no clue why i asked. It's not like i care. It just came out

* * *

kyoko's p.o.v

When he asked me that. I didn't know what to think. Did he care? no, it's probably just a question.

"I have a friend working somewhere else,so i wanted to work with her" I lied. I couldn't tell him i couldn't take the silence between us in work place. I couldn't tell him it makes me feel even more in guilt.

Looking how much deep his finger knuckles were hurt. It sent shivers down my spine. He was...scary, but i don't blame him. Kira was the one who made him lose the last family he has. I don't know how Kira turned that violent. Why did he have to ruin our friendship? He scares me now. I feel goosebumps whenever he's around.

Ren:" Confirm to the one outside that you're my girlfriend. I'm sure he won't dare touch you again after all he's got" A little smile escaped his lips. My heart skipped a beat. I'm glad he's actually talking to me. When i placed medicine on his wounds.. He jumped a bit wincing in pain.

I laughed :" You seriously think this hurts? Where was your feeling when you got the wounds at first place? Hahaha you're such a kid"

_'She's.. laughing at me? At least she's not crying. Wait, when did i start to care?'_ Ren thought to himself.

I heard a faint knocking .

"I think someone is knocking at your apartment's door" I told Ren.

Ren was about to get up, but i stopped him and added:" But i'm not done with your wound yet.I'll go invite whoever is knocking here"

He didn't object so i went over there. Who i saw was his friend as i suppose "Excuse me. Are you looking for Ren?"

Yashiro:" Yes, i am"

"Please come in. He's inside my home" So he got in and i got back to bandaging Ren's wounds.

Yashiro:" Well,how your hand looks explains why there's a knocked out body out there"

"He's stupid." I said

Yashiro:" What happened? "

Ren :"I'll tell you later"

I collected 1st aid kit and said:"Done. Sorry, i didn't serve you anything yet. Would you like some tea?"

Yashiro:"No, thanks we'll go. You are...?"

"I'm his neighbour, Kyoko"

"I'm Yashiro. Honored to know you. I hope to see you soon. Bye"

He left dragging Ren out with him. I'm sure i saw Yashiro somewhere before,but where?

* * *

Ren's p.o.v

Yashiro:" That girl, the way you look at her. Do you like her?"

What? Is he kidding me? "No! You know what i think about love.." I answered.

He talked as if he was mocking me :"Yeah, love is a lie and whatever you say, but why'd kyoko live in that cheap apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's super rich. I knew her when we were kids. Her family owns group of 5 starts hotels "

"You must be mistaken. If that's true, she wouldn't live in such a place. That was a long time ago. Maybe you forgot. I'm amazed you could remember her face"

"I'm sure of what i'm saying"

"Thanks for walking me back to work. Bye"

"Ah wait! I didn't tell you what i wanted to tell!" I heard him but i'm sure it can wait. I'm so late and i'm sure errands are piled up by now.

Many days has passed, but there's something i can't understand. kyuko would always come early in the morning and cook breakfast for me. And i don't know when or how but she copied my apartment's key? Now she'd come every night and clean the place and leave before i come. I can't get what that girl is thinking of, but i can't stop her either. She comes every morning with such a bright smile on her face. I can't bring myself to tell her to stop.

Her thoughts are so far beyond my sight. Curiosity of mine really grew up so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko's p.o.v

Just a smile would make my heart warm. Even if it's not a true one. Just hearing that voice makes me want to hear more and more of it. Yet, the distance between us is far. Call me crazy, but i wanted to get closer to him despite the situation. Call me full of myself, but i wanted to help him out. One. Only one sign that he wants me away and i'll leave him. But i don't want to give up without trying. I didn't want to leave him suffer all alone when i care about him. Care or guilt. I didn't know how to define my feelings. I just knew he's the first thing that comes to my mind in the morning, and the last thing that comes to my mind before i sleep. I took his apartment's key and made a copy of it. I would always cook for him and clean. He never said that what i was doing was okay with him. But he never told me to stop. Which i'm grateful for. Maybe if he could forgive me, i'd be able to help him. Although i have no idea how. I now realized that what i'm doing for him wasn't because of guilt as i thought. It's.. love. Yes, i like him. Each time our hands accidently touch. My heart jumps. Whenever i sneak in in the morning to make breakfast and see him still sleeping, i keep staring at him 'till that stupid alarm clock cut all the great moments. And when i clean, my naughty hands go through his pictures album. He seems so happy and cheary in pictures. I wonder what happened. I sleep and wake on the thought of him, but i guess i can't confess to him. It's not the right time.

True he's allowing me to be around him. But that doesn't mean he forgave me. Hana is still not there. I feel so bad. Maybe we didn't spend much time together, but i really love her.

Today is no difference. I got back from work and got into his apartment and started to clean. It's not like there was much to clean. He only comes to his apartment for sleep, so only dust was there to wipe along with the dishes i leave in morning after making breakfast since my work leave no time for me to wash them in morning. I finished cleaning and picked the pictures album again. I was so sleepy. I fell a sleep while watching Ren's photo album again. I slept while the album was opened on a picture that Ren had a cute pout in it with cream all over his face from his 12th birthday cake. Hana was placing cream on Ren's forehead, cheek and nose making him look so adorable. His mother and father laughing to tears.

Somehow i dreamed i was with them at that time, but in the dream, suddenly the cake disappeared. Everyone did. Then i saw a house burning. From the window i could see Ren crying. His mom and dad laying infront of him motionless. Hana was trapped in there too!

I tried to go in but it felt like i was chained! I couldn't move. I kept yelling

'get out!'

'get out!'

"Get out!"

I opened my eyes and realized i was still at Ren's place. It was a nightmare. I smiled in relief.

" I said get out!"

I looked to the source of voice. It was Ren, holding the album. He was so ...angry? Did he... not want me to look at the photoes?

"I'm sorry for looking at the photoes. It's just..." But he wouldn't let me complete my sentence.

"I didn't allow you to do that, did i? Please, just leave. I don't want to see you" His voice changed from anger to something else. I don't know what it is. Do i want to know?

'i don't want to see you' words peirced through my heart. I felt the urge to cry.

"But i love you" I don't know how but i just said it to him although my voice was barely hearable. He paused for a moment then looked away and said:" I... can't love you..."

I knew it all along, but why does it hurt to hear it? I was just on my way out when my feet disobeyed me and took me back. Fighting my tears back i said:" Then what do i do with all these feelings? I love you. I trust you. I know i caused for Hana to be like that. I know i'm the reason for this. I know you probably hate me, but i just wish if you'd forgive me. I wish if you'd give me another chance. I'm..."

He suddenly held my wrist and bent me to the wall cutting my words look in his eyes. It made me hold my breaths. It broke something within me. It only held pain. W..what was going through his mind?! I just can't imagine.

Then he said in a shouting full of pain voice:"You love me and trust me? Do you have any idea what love and trust did to me? Those little sweet words took my life away! I always think i'd be better off dead just because i once believed in that thing called love, so do me a favour and stay away from me!"

Now i couldn't hold my tears anymore. He let go of my wrist. I walked out as a ghost. I wasn't aware i was crying. I was too shocked to realize that. Tears just came down as i walked away.

After my cries seemed to calm down a bit, only one phrase kept rooming my mind

'I always think i'd be better off dead just because i once believed in that thing called love'

I have to know. I have to find out what's hurting him so much. I have a feeling that it's not only his family he's in agony about. There's some more into it. What kind of love harmed him so much?

At least he said he 'can't' love me. Not 'doesn't' love me. I'm not giving up on you Ren. Not yet. Not ever. Just wait.

On the other side. Ren was laying on bed. A silent tear escaped his eye as he thought:

'sorry, i can't love you. My heart is too weak to get hurt again'


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaaah!" Yashiro opened his eyes in fear, barely breathing. He felt tiny things choking him although he couldn't see any of those demons.

"Eh! I'm breathing again" He said in relief while trying to catch his breath again, then added:" Okay. okay, i'll tell you. Just have some mercy"

Kyoko smirked in victory then said:" Let's go drink some coffee. My treat since you probably forgot your money out of fear"

"How did you know?"

"Come on. I've been chasing you for a week now. I'm surprised you lasted that long"

"That brings back memories. You never changed ever since that camp trip. What were we? Elementary kids?"

"Yes, then you moved from school after that trip,right? It was hard to remember you. I'm glad you could remember me"

"Who wouldn't remember a girl who gave him nightmares for days! Night was so scary in that forest without you already! I never knew the reason for the grudge you had against me!"

" I had a very good reason, but i forgot it"

"What?! Then i'll never know."

Both of them sat on a park's bench sipping their coffee.

Kyoko:"I'm glad you're Ren's friend. This way you can tell me about him"

Yashiro :" You don't need me to be his friend. You can force anyone to talk. I guarantee"

"So? Start. What made Ren lose trust in love?"

"Why do you care? You like him?"

Kyoko yelled :"Yaa!" she clutched her hand into a fist going towards his face. The coffee cup flew out of his hand to the floor when he tried to protect himself and said:"I'm sorry! I'll answer"

Kyoko:"Geez! I'll get you another coffee later. Now, talk"

Yashiro looked at the sky and started to tell the story.

_"There was that girl. Her name is Satomi. He truely loved her. He could only see himself with her._

_He even trusted her enough to show her his most important belongings. He showed her a box. Inside it was the house contract, but that wasn't what he wanted to show her. There was a necklace. A really beautiful diamond one. His family inherited it through years. His mom told him it'll be for her daughter in law. The girl he will choose. He showed it to Satomi, and asked her to try it on. Just to help him draw a picture in his mind for the future. She told him she'll only try it on when the day they get married comes._

_Few days later..._

_*Flash back*_

_Ren's cell vibrated._

_" Hello?"_

_The caller:" hi, do you have any connection with ?"_

_"Yes, i'm his son"_

_"Your family got into an accident. They were moved to Fuji's hospital"_

_Ren's eyes widened. He took a moment to get the information clearly in his mind then said: " I'm coming"_

_Ren searched through his pocket for some money. Hospital was so far and he had to take a cap, but he just spent the last amount of money he has on that dreamy like smell perfume as a gift for Satomi. That really wasn't the time not to have money!_

_He was so worried, so he decided to run all the way to hospital with one thought in mind_

_'Please, mom, dad, Hana, be okay!'_

_The road felt so deadly long. He had trouble remembering directions 'cause of the state his mind was in. With each step he wished to know they're fine. After a long run, he was only mid-way! He was so tired, but that wasn't compared to the pain all expectation and possibilities was causing to his heart, so he kept on running, so afraid to lose his family._

_Finally he reached the hospital. He dashed in and asked receptionist about his family._

_A doctor walked by and heard him asking about them._

_Doctor:" You're from Tsuraga-san's family? I've been waiting for you.I'm the one who gave your family a check up"_

_Ren:"How are they? *pant*"_

_Doctor:"Come with me" And he walked in front of him._

_Ren followed him to an office and waited for him to speak_

_Doctor:" Well, they're all stable now." Ren finally breathed out a bit. Then the Doctor completed:" We're running more tests on your father's condition, but as far as i know now. He can be dis-missed in few weeks. He has an injury on his head, but if he's carefull enough about it, he'll be fine"_

_"How about mom and Hana?"_

_" Hana, she'll be fine, but i'm afraid she'll lose her sight"_

_Ren closed his eyes at the news trying to contain them ._

_When the doctor thought Ren was ready to hear about his mom, he started to talk again:" Your mom, she's stable now, but we don't know for how long. She needs a surgery, but we can not perform it without you pay for it"_

A/N:"I don't know how system is there in japan, but in my country that's how things go. In that conditions, they save patient's life and get him stable, but what's after that is not hospital's responsibility T.T"

_Ren thought for a moment then said:" I..i'll go back home and get the money"_

_Doctor:" You came here running, didn't you?. I'll give you a ride. My shift is over"_

_Ren:"Thank you"_

_Reaching the house, he rushed in searching for the box. He flipped the house upside down, but didn't find it! Then he found a small paper with a note written on it saying:_

_' Thanks for the easy money. Your love, Satomi'_

_Could things get any worse?! He couldn't believe she stole the box! That has got to be a nightmare. He tried to call her, but to no avail. He got out of the house with an unreadable expression on his face._

_The doctor's car was still there. Doctor called for him, but he didn't notice. He called him again._

_Ren finally noticed:" You're still here?"_

_Doctor:"I thought you need a ride back. Hospital is far from here"_

_Ren:"No, please take me to another place"_

_Ren went to Satomi's place, but he couldn't find her. He went back to hospital and sat there on seats with blank expression on his face. Feeling worry, betrayal and lost._

_Time was passing so painfully slowly. He literally lived in that hospital with some tries to go look for Satomi or any trace of her family. It was as if earth swallowed them. No trace of her was found. No trace what so ever! The Doctor kept bringing food for him and trying to cheer him up knowing how hard things are. None of that could reach Ren. None mattered to him. What was the use of food and sweet words when he was on the verge of losing his own mother?_

_Two days later, he heard the news of his mother's death. That was a strike. A huge one, but he tried his best to endure the reality. He had to be strong for his sister who's now blind, and for his father. He had to support them. Breaking down was no option for him. His only option was to keep the misery that ripped his heart for himself._

_Two weeks later, his sister and father were dismissed._

_Reaching the house, they found a gang at the door. They refused to let them in._

_Gangster:"This is no longer your house"_

_Ren:"How is that possible? I'll tell the police"_

_Gangster:" You have no prove that this house belongs to you. Contract is with us"_

_Ren's eyes widened :"Just for tonight, 'till i find a place. Can't you see they're sick?"_

_Gangster:"Leave"_

_Ren not knowing what to think anymore. :"Please!" He was just too tired. A fight was the last thing he needed. His family's safety seemed more important than his pride that moment, so he begged._

_The gangster hit Ren with a metal stick saying:" I said leave!"_

_But it never landed on Ren. Ren looked at the figure that fell next to him to find out it's his father . The hit was directly on his father's injury. Ren held his father carefully despite how freaked out he was to see the injury starting to bleed all over again. He was lost in the look his father gave him. He didn't like it one bit._

_" Ren, take care of your sister" His father uttered faintly._

_Ren:" Please dad, don't say that! You'll take care of her too. We can't lose you too!"_

_"I'm sorry. My beloved...son" He just closed his eyes._

_A police car voice was heard around so the gang scattered and ran away, leaving the two siblings cry their eyes out. Did stupid money deserve to take both of their parents' lives away?!_

_* End of flash back*_

Kyoko stayed silent for a long time trying to gather all the informations and the shock in her mind, then finally managed to say:" And why did Satomi steal that?"

Yashirou:"He met her a couple of months after his parents' death and asked her if she ever loved him. She told him his father owned hers money. She only made him fall for her and trust her enough so she'd get the money back. Her father somehow knew about the necklace."

Kyoko felt her heart sink.. "And how did Ren and Hana manage to live without a home?"

"It was winter. Each night they'd hug each other to sleep under a bridge to stay warm. At day he worked at restaurant and Hana would sit there in the restaurant waiting for him to finish his work. He told her to wait there so he can keep her in sight. To make sure she's okay. In a month, he could get that apartment then got another job to save money for Hana's eye surgery"

"Eye surgery?"

"Doctor said she'll be able to see if she got the surgery, but Ren didn't have enough money, so he worked in two jobs"

*Flash back*

Kyoko: "Ren. Will you stop leaving me with all the dishes and walk me home? If Kira saw me walking home alone all time. He`ll know you`re not my boyfriend"

"I can't. I have another job after this"

"Then hang out with me later"

"I work 'till midnight"

"Your work here is enough to pay rent. Do you love money that much?"

Ren paused for a moment then said in a different voice:" Yes, I do"

_'Why did he seem so angry? Did i say something wrong?'_ Kyoko thought

*End of flash back*

_'I can't believe i said that to him!'_ Kyoko thought

Yashiro:"I'm a really bad friend. He've been through too much. He didn't have the time to let it off his chest. He didn't even have the time to do the least thing, which is crying. It was too much to bear. The loss of his mom,dad, the loss of his love, the betrayal, having no where to live, having to be strong for his sister and comforting her. He... had no one by his side. It all collided at once.

He was lost. Even now, he's totally lost. It all happened so suddenly. Yesterday living happily. The other day was a living hell hunting him even now. I believe if his sister wasn't there, he wouldn't have the strength to go on. He still fought for her sake. Hana is truely thoughtful. She must have stayed patient for his sake as well. She's that type of people. The type that'd bear the worst if it was for her beloved people's sake. As Ren told me, she never complained about her blindness despite how hard that can be"

Yashiro took his eyes off the sky as he heard sobs next to him.."K..kyoko?"

He knew how she felt. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back so tight crying badly. Between her sobs she said:" Yashiro. If only hearing that makes me cry like this. If it makes my heart feel so much pain that i can't bear. How did he live?"

She started punching on his chest and saying :"Tell me Yashiro! How did they live?! How? I can't imagine. I just can't...!

She continued to cry desperately while Yashiro was trying to hold back his tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! What a past. I didn't know i had such a tragic side. Ah, my heart hurts now. Please forgive me Tsuraga-san's family.

**balabalanceh :**  
Thank you for reviewing again . Hmm.. good reason to want the next chapter =3

**Guest:**

Soon enough update? I hope so. Thanks for the review!

**Flower :**

You have great ideas there! There's more drama to the story. I just hope i will write it well.  
Sure, there will be Kyoko's POV, but Hana is not available now in the story so... we'll see.

Thank you for the review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of skip beat characters.

* * *

Tsuraga Ren was just walking in the street. Wandering aimlessly, not knowing what to do with the extra free time he just got. He got in trouble and got expelled from his second job. His boss was so strict and mean. Always disrespecting him and insulting him. If it wasn't for Hana, he would've quit long ago. In the end, he got expelled afterall. It wasn't his fault that the address he was supposed to give delivery to, was so un-obvious. In other words, it didn't exist at first place no matter how much he searched in the area. The caller must have mistaken giving address, or it was just a prank call. Some people really don't know how far pranks can affect others' lives.

He let out a sigh and let his feet guide him while his mind was too busy thinking of Hana, thinking of a way to help her. His thoughts were strangled by the sad, guilt and confusion feelings that wouldn't leave his side.

_'I'm sorry dad. I couldn't take care of her, but i promise i'll get the money to help her back'_

He promised not only his father, but himself too although he had no idea how to keep that promise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a begging voice. A middle aged man was thrown out of a hotel few feets away from where he stood

The man:"Just tonight, let me stay. I'll get paid tomorrow and pay for the room"

The guard:"It's manager's orders. No cash. No room"

The man couldn't humiliate himself any further, got up, and walked past Ren clearly annoyed . Ren chuckled at the irony of the situation thinking:' You're amazing '

"Wait " Ren said, loud enough for the man to hear.

The man:"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, come with me. You can stay in my place for a while"

"Huh? You don't know me. Aren't you afraid i might steal something?"

Ren gave a small smile saying:"Even if you wanted to, i have nothing to lose, and you don't seem like a bad person"

"You talk like an old man, you know that? You're still young. I'm Takano Hiroki, and you?"

"Tsuraga Ren. So? Coming?"

"I'm right behind a lot"

"No need to" He knew how it feels to sleep in the street. He just knew it. He completed after a slight pause: " What a manager. Letting you stay for a night won't kill him"

"Yeah. The manager is . He owns hotels all over japan. Regular and 5 stars hotels. People just get greedy"

_'Mogami..._

_ah, Mogami kyoko. So it's true. She belongs to that kind of family. still, it may be a coincidence'_

* * *

In a huge mansion.

Kyoko's mother: "I agreed you'd live by yourself 'cause you wanted to depend on yourself, but i didn't allow you to date a commoner"

Kyoko:"Who told you mom?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. Is it true?"

_'The only one who has such an idea is Kira, but if i deny it now, Kira will know Ren isn't my boyfriend and come after me again. I don't know why mom likes Kira! He was my friend before, and we got along very well, but he changed, so much!'_ Kyoko thought.

"Is it true?"

"Y..yes"

"Your dad is not happy about are you thinking? You know this kind of people only comes after your money"

"But mom, he's different. He won't do that. He doesn't even know that i'm rich"

Her father came in that moment and said:" You're already believing him? I know better. Stay away from him" He ordered in a stern voice.

"I just can't. I love him"

*Slap*

Her mother pushed her husband away from her daughter and yelled:" What did you do that for?! Bad day at work? I get it, but how can you slap her?"

Kyoko touched her stinging cheek and left the mansion with no further words, going back to her small apartment. Before getting into her apartment, she knocked at Ren's door. She knew he'd still be at work, but she wished he'd magically be at his apartment. She just wanted to see his face although she had no clue what she'd say if he'd actually been there.

Little did she know he was expelled that day and actually opened the door.

Kyoko taken aback:" You're... here?"

Ren looked away:"I guess." He remembered last time they talked and how he asked her to stay away from him. A flash of guilt passed by his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but where's the shampoo?" Hiroki shouted from inside the apartment.

Kyoko:" I see you have a guest. I'll go"

Ren watched her walking back to her apartment then said:"Wait"

_' I don't want her to go'_

"Yes?"

"N..nothing"

She closed the door.

_'you confuse me so much'_ Ren admitted while looking at the closed door.

Meanwhile...

Kyoko's father:" I'll pay all you want. Just do a research about Tsuraga Ren"

Lawyer:"Yes, sir"

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

It's been more than a week since i told Ren about my feelings, but i'm not letting what happened hurt me, am i? After hearing his story i'm more determined now not to give up on him. I finished my work and waited for him at stairs again. I didn't know how long i'd wait since he goes to visit Hana right after work. I don't know how he does that when visiting hours would be done by then. I'm guessing the nurse is letting him. She's extra soft hearted.

Waiting was so long that i fell a sleep while sitting. The next thing i felt, i was flying then landed on a soft thing. I woke up to realize i was placed on my bed. Ren was there. I blushed at the thought he carried me.

"I didn't mean to wake you:" I heard him say, then he looked away and said:" You're a girl. You shouldn't be sleeping out. You let your apartment's door unlocked too?"

i"I wasn't far so i didn't lock .. Uh ,i was waiting for someone.." I admitted i was waiting since there was no point in reasoning why i didn't lock the door.

He was about to leave, but my hand moved automatically and grabbed his wrist..

"Stay.." i said.

He hesitated for a moment then sat.

Ren's P.O.V

I decided to stay. Maybe because i feel bad for rejecting her harshly, but for some reason it felt so right to stay, then she said:"Listen, i just want to know this fact. Do you hate me?"

My heart hurt a bit to know i gave her the feeling that i hate her.

" No, i totally don't. Nothing is your fault"

Then all of sudden i found myself dazed. She smiled widely closing her eyes in relief. I was taken aback by her sudden smile. What was that feeling just now? Do i... like her? No, that can't be.

She interrupted my thoughts:"I don't know if it's okay or not . Can we just... be friends? "

"okay, friends will do." I smiled. It's been a long time since i last smiled without feeling the urge to cry.

Kyoko:"Can i still keep your apartment's key?"

"As far as i know, a friend knocks the door normally like other people"

"Really?" She asked in a strange way. I had a bad feeling about the look in her eyes. She had something in mind. Anyone with eyes could tell.

"Absolutely"

"Then catch me first to get them back"

"Stop joking around!"

"You're wasting your time! I'm already running away!" She shouted the last sentence. I could tell she was already at the stairs.

A minute later, i just can't believe i'm running after her in the street! She's pretty fast!

End of Ren's P.O.V

* * *

"Hey! Watch the cars!" Ren yelled while jumping to push her out of a car's way. They both fell on the ground. Him on top of her. He got up quickly and helped her up.

"You're okay?" He asked in concern

"Yes, thanks for saving me"

Ren smiled saying:" Got the keys!"

Kyoko annoyed:" That's cheating! You snatched them out of my pocket when we fell ! "

"Not cheating. I caught you after all, and yeah,that car almost hit you!"

"What car?"

"Don't play dumb. Just now you thanked me for saving you"

"I didn't thank you. When did that happen?"

Taking a step forward,she yelped:" Ah!" and held into her foot while bending down. Ren sat on one knee asking:"Are you alright?"

"I think i hurt my leg. It hurts!"

Ren bent infront of her and said:" Then hop on my back. I'll take you to a seat"

Kyoko blushing:"Eh?!"

"Hop on"

She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to carry her. Reaching the seat, he held her foot and took her shoe off to check.

Ren:"It's not swollen"

He pressed on a spot asking if it hurts. She said no while blushing madly. He pressed on several spots, but still her answer was no.

"Then it's better to take you to hospital"

Kyoko who finally woke from her day dreaming:"No, i'm not hurt"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little trick to make you bent down, so i'd get the key" She smirked in victory.

Ren patting her hair:"You're tricky"

When she was too busy blushing, he took the key from her hands and ran . When she realized what happened, she yelled:" Hey! Stop right there!"

The chasing game started again. Ren reached to a wall. There was a right and left turn. Yashiro just happened to be there and saw Ren running.

Yashiro:" Hi ! Good to see.."

Ren interrupted:" Kyoko is after me. Tell her i turned left" He turned right.

Yashirou still wondering what happened:'Kyoko..?'

Kyoko showed up startling him.

Kyoko:"where did Ren go?"

"He turned left"

Kyoko grabbed the collar of his shirt and said:"You better not be lying"

Yashirou with a drop of sweat going down his forehead:"He turned right"

She patted his head saying:"Good boy" and ran off.

Yashirou dump founded:" I'm sorry Ren"

An hour later.

Ren laid there on grass of a park, trying to catch his breath.

"*pant* you... never give up ..*pant*.. do you?"

Kyoko laying next to him:"I guess i don't *pant* i'll get that key"

Ren gave her the key and said:" You can have it. You'll give me a heart attack if i keep running like this"

"Thanks.."

"Just telling you. A man lives with me. He'll leave tomorrow, so don't sneak in early in the morning and think he's a thief."

"What man?"

"I don't know. We just ended up that way"

* * *

**A/N:** Is this chapter good? I thought i'd add some joy mood since it was all gloomy. I don't know if i could do it or not, so... Tell me what you think? *Puppy eyes* Either in PM or a review_ ''Reviews are always prefered :P "_

**balabalanceh :**  
It's your review that made me about to explode of joy, Thank you for always reviewing!

**flower :**  
Thank you for the offer and for reviewing. How about you sign up to the site, so i can send to you pm. Perhaps you'd write stories too ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Skip Beat! characters.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

I just finished my job, took a story Hana really likes and went to hospital. Who knows? Maybe she'll have a happy dream when i read it to her. I opened her room's door. I stopped when i noticed there was a person in there. I recognized that person right away. He was no other than Ren. Her only family. He didn't turn around to see me. Didn't he notice me opening the door? My eyes registered something strange. His shoulders were slightly shaking. Only now i could hear some sobs. Was he crying? No wonder he didn't notice my existence.

I hesitated if i should go closer to him and try to comfort him, but having a second thought, he'll probably try to hide his feelings. He doesn't seem like the type to open up easily. Besides, i'll be like a statue. I have no idea how to comfort him! I went out and closed the door behind me, not wanting to see anymore. It just... hurts. No matter how much i try to convince myself that the image of the 'I'm okay' face he try to act is true, deep down, i know he's in pain. I know he's suffering. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as i realized i reached a dead end.

My mind was blank. How can i ever help him?!

*click* Voice woke me from my thoughts mess. The door was open again. Now i'm face to face with Ren. Dear! I'm crying! That's not the time for him to see me! He'll feel more sad!

"You... Are you crying?"

"Eh? No! Haha, i was on my way to rest room. Something got into my eye. Be right back"

I laughed it off and ran to the rest room, hoping he believed me. I washed my face then went back to him. He was sitting on one of the seats on the side of hallway. I don't know if he was waiting for me or not. He was spacing out and didn't notice me come.

I tried to joke:"Knock Knock! Anybody home?"

The next thing i knew, he stood up and i was... Within his arms?! I didn't dare to move. Ironically, didn't breath either. A part of me was super embarrassed. The other part thought : Maybe he needs a hug. If that's the case, then i'll give him all the warmth within my heart. I wrapped my shaky arms around him although it took me a while to ignore my embarrassment.

Just when i could hold on to him tightly, he broke the hug saying:

"Sorry, i wasn't thinking"

I felt disappointed at the loss of his hug, but managed to smile and say:"It's fine.."

We stood silent for a while. The silence allowed the awkwardness of the situation to grow more.

"Finally! I found you young lady! "

I turned around to look at the owner of the familiar, yelling voice. The family driver?! What is he doing here?

End of Kyoko's P.O.V

* * *

"This is a hospital. Don't shout! How did you know i'm here?" Kyoko scolded.

"I followed you here. Young lady, your mother wants to see you and Tsuraga Ren" Shinta -The driver- said.

"Huh? Why would she want to see me?" Ren asked, confused.

"You're Ren? That saves time" Shinta smiled

_'If it's you, no wonder Kyoko likes you'_ He thought as he looked at Ren's face.

"Sorry Ren. I'll explain everything on the way. Please agree to come" Kyoko said

"Okay"

"This way young lady" Shinta said as he pointed towards the exit.

" For the 563 rd time, call me Kyoko, not young lady"

In a huge limousine, Ren gave Kyoko that filled with questions look.

" Kyoko told her mother that it's true you are her boyfriend. She couldn't deny it 'cause if she did, Kira will have hopes to be with her, so Kyoko wants you to pretend you're her lover. Consider it a friend favour" Shinta breathed out after explaining in one breath.

Kyoko totally shocked:" How did you know all of that?"

" I don't like Kira. He's unbearable. Ren seems clueless about this boyfriend thing, so i attached this to that and that's what i got, but no worries. Your secret is safe"

Kyoko:"You're the best! No, wait. You are not. Why did you bring the limousine just to pick me up?! We're not going to a prom!"

Ren interrupted the soon to begin argument asking:" Am i supposed to go with the flow here?"

Kyoko with pleading eyes:"Please!"

Ren sighed:" Okay"

* * *

Ren's P.O.V

We got in through a huge gate. There was a long path leading to another gate of a western look mansion, surrounded by a garden that had different kinds of flowers. It was more like a park. Stepping into the mansion, there was what seemed like a ball room, with huge Chandelier hanging down the ceiling and that long stairs leading to second floor. They were the type of stairs a princess will come down them in one of the stories Hana liked to read. The only prove that i was still in Japan is that i know i didn't travel. We walked through a long corridor that had many closed doors along the way. In the end we reached a dining room. I could tell from the long table that had flowers in the middle. A woman and a man were sitting across the table. I suppose they're Kyoko's parents. They asked us to sit, so we did. I felt so out of place, wearing the plain shirt and jeans i've had for three years now.

"Why did you prepare this? We don't need to have dinner with someone like him !" The man across of me said. Hearing what he said and looking at Kyoko's obvious nervousness, i knew this won't be an easy talk.

" Watch your manners. You're an adult" His wife hissed.

In a moment, maids were moving all around and table was filled with all sorts of food i wouldn't dream of having, which makes me wonder more, why'd Kyoko live in such an apartment?

"Please help yourselves" With the maid saying, we started eating. I felt so dumb having no idea how to use the knife and fork that rested on the table ahead of me. Kyoko noticed that and ordered for some chopsticks. She smiled at me. I was taken aback by her smile. She used chopsticks too not to make me embarrassed. That was nice of her.

Her parents observed our little behaviour and Kyoko acted as if she hasn't done anything strange.

"So, do you love Kyoko?"

I almost choked in food, startled at the sudden question. I did expect a question like that, but not this fast!

"Why'd you ask that? It doesn't matter 'cause he'll lie anyways" Said the angry father.

" Shut up! Will you?"

I almost laughed. His wife controls him so well, but soon the desire to laugh turned to anger as i heard what she has got to say

"Let's talk more frankly. Answer me, do you love her? 'cause i think Kira is a better match for her. I know it's a bit early, but many people are in a hunt for Kyoko's fortune. I'm thinking of getting them engaged"

Is she kidding me?! That whoever his name was is literally stalking her! There's no way i'm allowing that to happen!

"But mom..." Kyoko voiced, confused.

I interrupted:" Yes, i love her" I could see the daze in Kyoko's face, then i added:" I may not be rich, but i'll do my best to take care of her"

Her father slammed the table : "Let's keep it short. How much do you want?10.000? 50.000? 100.000 ? I'll give you all you want. Just stay away from her"

I completely snapped, but tried to stay calm and smiled:" I'm sorry, you're wrong sir. Money can't be compared to Kyoko's smiles. It can't be compared to the feeling of her gentle hand on mine, and it surely can't be compared to her hugs or her tender gaze"

" You dare stand against me?!" His face started to get reddened.

_' I just can't stand people like you'_

"Why'd you get that idea? I'm just telling you how much i love your daughter"

"Get out!"

"I believe you must leave before any bad happens" Kyoko's mother tried to smile at us while patting on her husband's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Kyoko nodded and dragged me out.

Once we're out:

"I didn't know you're such a good talker! You totally got him angry! I never saw him that angry before!" I heard Kyoko say

"I'm sorry, he's your father, but i couldn't hold back. He totally got me angry" I apologized.

"No, you perfectly held back. Don't be angry. He just wants to protect me. It's not your fault that he got angry. Anoo... How do i say it? He's not a big fan of the idea of you being my boyfriend" My eyes caught a light blush on her cheeks. Just how cute can she be when she's flustered?!

Shinta showed from no where saying:"You were angry? Well done! You seemed like you were enjoying getting him mad. I enjoyed the show hehe"

Kyoko:"Were you there?"

"Well, walls have ears. In my case, they have eyes too" Shinta smirked then looked at the two in front of him, switching his gaze from Kyoko to Ren. From Ren back to Kyoko.

"What is it?" They both said at once.

Shinta: "Are you two sure you are just friends? 'cause i can swear i see sparks between you two all the time"

They both blushed. Kyoko having a deeper shade of ren on her cheeks: "Friends. Just friends!"

"Whatever you say" He smiled teasingly.

Meanwhile...

Lawyer:"Here's the report sir"

"You are dismissed now." Said the man in his home-office.

Flipping papers of the file,

"Tsuraga Ren. 20 years old. His parents are dead. His sister in hospital. Blind and in a coma. His father left him a dept. Unpaid yet. Has two part time jobs. Recently got expelled from one of them. "

Mister Mogami chuckled

_ 'No way my daughter will be with that sort of person. I'll get rid of you Ren. Just wait' _

* * *

**A/N:** I fell a sleep after writing this chapter. I dreamed that Ren and Kyoko were walking and a hunter shot Ren. My inner mind wants to kill him. O.o

**mangaaddict300:**  
Yaaay ! I got a Review! Seriously, you always review, it means a lot. Thank you :D

**balabalanceh:**  
And seeing your reviews is getting more and more addictive! :D I always see your reviews so Thanks!

**flower0.0 :**  
Welcome to the site! And thank you for loving the story :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own any of Skip Beat! characters.

* * *

Ren was just walking back to his apartment. A shouting voice stopped him on his tracks. when he recognized the voice, he ran towards it right away. It was Kyoko's voice. Anger flamed through his veins at the slightest thought of the reason of her shouting being Kira. He stopped at where she is. Right infront of the building they live at.

"Please! Stop, you can't do this!" She said while holding onto a man's arm, but the man yanked his arm away roughly, making her fall to the hard ground.

Ren rushed to her, and perched on the floor next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. He helped her up then yelled at the man :"What's wrong with you?!" At that moment, he saw his family's photoes album being thrown by another man. Scanning the place around, it was his stuff all over the street. He grabbed the album and asked:" What's going on here?"

One of the men said: "It's none of your business"

"It's my stuff that you are throwing around!" Ren argued.

The man:" This building has a new owner. The owner said to empty apartment No.3 and No.4. We waited for two hours for whoever rented apartment No.3, but he never showed. If you are the one who rented the apartment, we're just emptying it"

" Well, that's me. i'll take it from here" and so the men left.

Ren silently got some boxes and gathered his stuff with no word at all. He didn't know which things belonged to which box. Everything was so messed up inside that boxes. The same as his feelings. He could only feel the walls closing in on him. Everything seemed to want to take his breath away. Despite the existence of lamps lighting the room, was he really able to see any light?

He called Yashiro to come take his stuff 'till he finds a place to stay. All the time he was packing, Kyoko was standing at his door with tears in her eyes. After hanging up the call, Ren went towards Kyoko and placed his hand on her hair. He got her closer resting her face on his chest. He just couldn't bear the sad face she was placing. He needed her to smile. He was already deeply depressed. His mind was barely able to function anything anymore.

Kyoko couldn't hold anymore and started to cry.

Between her sobs:" If i didn't make you pretend to be my boyfriend, father wouldn't buy this building. All i do is ruin your life"

Ren said in a really faint voice:" Not your fault"

It seemed more like a whisper to her.

Then he walked past her, hair bangs covering his eyes. His face showed no expression. No pain, no sadness, no regret, nothing at all. It was all the same. No tears to cry anymore. He reached the extent of not knowing what to feel anymore. He was just... numb.

He hugged the photoes album as if his life depends on it. It was the only item that belonged only between his arms, not in that messy boxes. It was all he's got left. He was walking like a ghost. Eyes drained of life. He walked down the stairs like some sort of a lost soul.

Kyoko followed him in worry, down the stairs and out of the building. She was terrified. Was he the Ren she knew?

He bumped into a drunk man. They both fell. The man held Ren's collar, ready to hit him.

"Look where you're going!" He yelled at Ren

Ren laughed slightly at the new obstacle that wanted to enjoy torturing him. It didn't matter anymore

"Don't hit me... Kill me instead"

Kyoko held the man's arm pleading:"Please! Don't hurt him! He doesn't know what he`s saying!" More tears rolled down her eyes seeing how desperate her love is.

Yes, he is still her love although they're just friends now.

The drunk man let go of Ren saying:"No no, young girls shouldn't cry. I'm not interested in this mess. I'll go" He just left.

Ren laid there not even trying to get up. What's the use of getting up and falling again?!

Kyoko looked at the desperate guy on the floor, sat on her knees and said:" Look at me"

He didn't response.

"I said look at me!" she yelled.

So he did.

Kyoko fighting her tears back:" What do you think yourself doing?_ 'Kill me'_?! heh.." She chuckled and continued " I didn't know you're so hopeless" She knew he had every right to be desperate. She didn't want to hurt him any further,but if it was the only way to wake him and bring him back on his feet, then she can't help it.

Ren just received her painfull words without taking his gaze off of her.

Having no answer from him, she decided to continue talking:

" Hana needs you. Maybe she's not awake now, but if she ever did, would you like her to hear she lost her brother too?! Your father sacrificed his life for you. You'll throw that away?! You think the people in the album you're hugging so tight would love seeing you this way? Stand up on your feet one more time. You'll NOT go down. Put up some more fight. For Hana's sake, for your parents' sake, for Yashiro, and... for My sake."

She got up and gazed at the sky that was filled of stars as if encouraging them to have more hope. She wiped whatever tears were still in her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked back at him.

"Here, take my hand"

After a moment of silent, he did take her hand and she helped him up. He pulled her into a tight hug. It took long before he got apart from her.

She was shocked at the hug, but what shocked her even more was the look in his eyes after breaking the hug. There was a smile on his face although tears were clearly seen in his eyes. No tear dared to fall upon that daring smile.

"For a better tomorrow, i'll try"

She smiled back:" and i'll stick with you, 'till the end"

"Aaaaah!" She screamed all of sudden

"What?" Ren asked, startled. Kyoko said nothing, grabbed his wrist and started to run again. Being pulled by her, he could only do the same. She suddenly started to laugh while running, earning good laughs from him as well. They laughed together as if there was no tomorrow.

_'I guess i'm no good without you Kyoko' _was the only thought that roomed his mind as he was filled with spirit once more.

_'Together... 'till the end'_ Kyoko kept promising herself.

* * *

**A/N:**"Yeah! A smile through tears, never giving up, trying for a better tomorrow. Way to go Ren! and way to go to whoever is having a hard time. Best of wishes to all of you"

**balabalanceh :**  
Thank you for keeping on coming back ^_^  
I don't want to kill Ren.  
Ask my inner mind why it made me dream that way hehe. However, i may put it in consideration though.

**flower0.0:**  
Kyaaa! They're totally cute not in the story, in the anime AND manga :DD thanks for reviewing.

**yay :**  
I can't wait to see if you'll like where i take this :D  
Btw, interesting penname :3  
Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**mangaaddict300:**  
Yes, it's irritating! The issue is that it's not only in the story. There are people like that father in real life -_-  
Thanks for always coming back to review :DDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Skip Beat characters.

* * *

Ren's P.O.V

Yashiro offered I'd stay at his place, but I refused his offer, afraid I may cause him troubles. That is if Kyoko's father is truly trying to get rid of me. Kyoko insisted to tell her parents it's a lie that we are lovers, but I did all i can to stop her. I'm not letting Kira anywhere around her.

She lost her apartment too. I guess her father wants her to move back to her family house to get away from me. I just don't understand why she'd sacrifice her king size bed and insist to sleep besides me under this bridge. It's the second night already. Does that make any sense?

Right now, I'm looking at her sleeping figure next to me. To be frank, if i was ever going to get hurt again, if it was for her sake, then it's worth it. Everything about her just tickles my heart with joy. I don't know how, but she gave me the courage to love again, to love her. God! How much I want her next to me forever! But that's got to change. I can't let her stay here.

I carried her slowly, afraid to wake her. In a few minutes in taxi, I was already at her mansion's door.

A maid opened. She frowned seeing Kyoko within my arms:"What happened?" She asked.

I answered whispering:"Shh! She's a sleep. I'm sorry it's late, but can you show me to her room?"

And so, the maid showed me the way. I placed her on the bed, covered her by blanket, then went out

End of Ren's P.O.V

* * *

Ren was right about to get into the restaurant to start his shift, but instead he met an angry face infront of him

"What did you do that for? I said I'd stay with you!" Said Kyoko, angered.

"Did what?"

"The maid told me everything"

"Well, I'm sorry, I thought the hard ground will hurt your back"

"But I promised!" She pouted

"You didn't break your promise. Don't you have work right now?"

"Ah! Right, I forgot! I'll be late! Bye" She turned quickly,ready to run.

"Wait..!"

Kyoko turned back to him

"Let's say someone who hate me tried to hurt me. Will you be worried?"

Kyoko blushed:"Why are you asking so suddenly?"

"We'll both be late. Just give me a worried look expression"

Looking at her wrist watch, she did try to act worried although she wasn't sure what all of that was about.

_'But who'd hate him? Ah, Kira..' S_he thought to herself

" You started well, but how did a worried expression turn into a disgust one?"

"Well, I thought of Kira since he's the one who hates you and... You know, I got distracted"

"I see, you get distracted easily." He frowned.

Kyoko:"What's all of this about?"

Ren got into the restaurant saying:"Time to work. See you later. Under the bridge"

Kyoko looked at the time once more and ran off. She was surely getting late.

* * *

Ren was making a call during his lunch break

_" So? Will you do it Hiroki?"_

_Hiroki from the other end of line:"Sure, I owe you one"_

_"Okay, It's just as I said. Kyoko will bring the money, and I'll leave. See you later"_

He hung up, not knowing that a girl called Kanae was around, accidentally listening to his little talk.

Few minutes later..

" Moko-chan? What a nice surprise to see you here"

" I'm glad your break isn't done yet. Leave the greetings aside. Ren, does he still work at that restaurant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you sure he's not just after your money?"

"I thought you of all people understand me. I told you he's different" Kyoko's smile turned into a questioning look

" I believed you, but i overheard him talking on the phone, saying he'll take money from you then leave"

"Maybe you got the wrong idea"

"I'm sure of what I heard. Listen, this blind trust is no good. People are no angels"

"I know, but in this... I know he won't hurt me"

"As you like, but you're sacrificing a lot for him. Be careful"

"Just trust in this. He's different" Kyoko had no doubt at all

After finishing her job, she went to the bridge. She knew Ren's shift will finish a half hour later, but still waited. An hour and a half has passed, and he was still no where to be seen.

She tried calling him, but it'd always turn her to voice mail. She saw Yashiro coming in a rush. He stopped midway wincing in the pain that hit him.

Kyoko ran to him asking in worry:"Are you okay? What happened?"

Yashiro grasping his stomach:"R..ren"

Kyoko getting another reason to worry:"What about him?"

"They... Took him"

Her heart skipped a beat "Sit and tell me, who? What's going on?"

"Ren's father had loans he didn't pay, and so.. Whoever he owes them hired a gang to capture him. I couldn't stop them..."

Kyoko felt her heart stop, but managed to say:" What will capturing him do? It's not like he has the money!"

"But you do. They knew he has a relationship with you"

_'Dear! Knowing me got him in troubles again!'_ She thought then said:"How much do they want?"

"Fo..fourty thousand"

"Eh! loans reached that far?"

"No, but the gang wants it's money as I suppose. They want you to come within 24 hours with money. Alone. No police, or they'll hurt him"

Yashiro punched the floor cursing:"Screw this!"

Kyoko bit her lower lip wondering what to do, or how she'll make her father give her that amount of money without asking why. Yashiro tried to get up leaning on the wall

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked

"Anywhere. I'll look for him"

"You're hurt. Even if you find him, that won't help. They want the freaking money! Stay here and think with me. I'll call my friend, Moko-chan too"

Minutes later.. Moko grabbed Kyoko's hand in a try to reassure her.

Kyoko in a shakey voice as if she was about to cry:"Father will never give me that amount of money without knowing why!"

Kanae sighed:"And he doesn't even like Ren. How about your mother?"

Kyoko:"If I tell her the truth, she'll tell the police"

Yashiro:"That's not an option"

Kanae:"How about you tell her there's a diamond necklace you really like?"

_'How didn't I think of that?' _Kyoko thought then nodded: "Okay, I will. I'll go now"

Yashiro:"Try your best"

Kanae hugged Kyoko and gave her a cheering smile saying:"He'll be fine"

At the mansion..

Kyoko tried her best to look normal and went to see her mother..

"Packing? You're travelling again?" Kyoko asked

"Yes. Why do you seem sad?"

_'What Ren said is true. I get distracted easily by my feelings. I can't even act a normal face!' S_he thought

"It's just.. you're leaving earlier this time. I'll miss you" Kyoko answered.

"It's work you know"

"Okay. umm... Mom? There's a diamond necklace I really like, but it's so expensive"

"How much is it?"

"40.000 $" She answered, placing her sight on ground.

"Diamond necklace huh? The little Kyoko I know would never spend that much of money on something for herself. Tell the truth, why do you need that money?"

"..."

"So?"

"Please mom, I can't tell you. Just trust me Okay? It's so important" Kyoko said with tears starting to form in her eyes

"If you ask about my trust, you have it, but I'm your mom. I must know"

Kyoko couldn't pretend anymore and fell to her knees begging:"Please mom, I'll tell you some other time"

The mother sighed :"Okay, but you must know young lady that I'm really upset now. I'll get you the money in two hours since I got a plane to catch"

"Th..thanks, but how will you get it?" Kyoko said lowering her head with guilt washing over her

"Unlike you, I spend a lot of money, so your father will not suspect a thing if i told him i want to buy a diamond necklace "

Kyoko in a hazy voice:"I'm sorry for not telling you"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter is so rushed up. I just had no enough time.

If there's anyone still following this story, please let me know soo I'll know if I must cook up a quick ending or give it more length.

**balabalanceh:**

Great you think it gathered all these things :D  
Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of skip beat characters.

* * *

6:30 p.m

The sun was in process of sending it's last rays around the city while Kyoko was heading out of the mansion. She soon met up with Yashiro, who was waiting for her out side.

"I'm coming with you" Yashiro said in determine.

"But if they see anyone with me, they may hurt him" Kyoko said,unsure of what to do.

Kanae said in worry: "That way they may hurt you"

"I don't care" Kyoko answered

"I do. Look, Yashiro will stay away. If you got too late, he'll get in. Okay? I'm coming with him too"

Yashiro said: "No, Moko-chan, my presence itself is a risk. We can't put Ren in more danger"

Moko-chan:"okay, but you two, be fine"

Kyoko smiled weakly at her friend, then she and Yashiro went to the old building where they're supposed to meet the gang. Far enough, Yashiro hided, allowing Kyoko to get in with the money.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

7:00 p.m Was our meeting time. I truly hoped Ren'd be okay. Time passed heavily. It was now 7:30 ,and no one showed! If I got late more, Yashiro will come in!

7:40 p.m. A man came, grabbing Ren and placing a knife on his neck. Shivers went down my spine when I saw that blade on his neck I was relieved that Ren was okay, but still so worried anything might go wrong. Fear was so clear in his eyes, not to say I was deadly terrified too!

The man who held Ren asked another one to check the entrance in case anyone was there, then he said:"Leave the money over there"

He pointed to a table. I took the money bag and placed it there. My eyes never leaving Ren.

He said:"Now take 10 steps back"

I took the steps.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9 ..Then... Yashiro dashed in! No!

The man yelled at his partner:"I told you to check the entrance!"

I yelled in worry:" He won't do anything! Please let Ren go!"

But the man just held onto Ren more and took him away while the other took the money.

They took him away! They got the money, then... Why?! I ran after them, but they already disappeared. I couldn't control my tears anymore. Why did that happen? Where are they taking him? I don't even want to think if they'll do anything to him.

Defeated, I walked away. My feet barely carrying me. I didn't know where I was going. I was too lost to recognize the streets around me, but a familiar voice stopped me. It was coming from an alley. I took a look. It was Ren shaking hands with the man that was placing the knife on his neck?! What on earth is going on?

I hid and eavesdropped their talk.

"Thank you Hiroki. Thanks to you I could get the money" I heard Ren say. I was still dumbfounded.

"So, you're leaving soon?" The other man asked.

"Yes"

"Ah, you're here" A third voice joined them. I could recognize it as Yashiro's voice.

"I owe you a lot" Ren said.

Yashiro:" You sure do! Acting the role of the worried friend in front of Kyoko was super tough. She looked as if she had never slept last night. She seem in shock right now. I couldn't bear the guilt and stay with her, so I called Moko-chan"

"It can't be helped" I heard Ren say although his voice was low.

That's all I needed to hear. No, that was the last thing I wanted to hear! I told them you're different Ren! But you are no more than a gold digger! Like everyone said you are!

You used me, fooled me! No, I'm the one to blame. It's my fault for trusting you.

Why can't I breath without feeling pain?! It's so heavy! I can't breath. I'm just crying endlessly . After all I've done.

Your smiles and hugs, were lies?

Your care and protection, were acts?

My love and sacrifices, meant nothing to you?

All you wanted was to get my money?

Answer me! Tell me that I'm just having a bad dream. How can you do this? How can you just... Walk away?

You're the worst. The worst! I'm choking in the screams that are refusing to come out. I'm really pathetic.

For some reason, I feel light, my vision is blurry. Maybe that's because of tears. I was crying for a while now, but i guess it's a wrong guess. 'Cause soon everything turned black.

End of Kyoko's P.O.V

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kanae asked as soon as Kyoko woke up

"Yes, where am I?" Kyoko asked, not having a clue.

"Thank God! I thought they hurt you when I found you laying there. You have no idea how worried I was!"

" They? Who are they? Ah, right. O~h Moko-chan is worried about me!" Kyoko said while hugging her friend

Kanae pushed her away saying:"What happened? Where's Ren?"

Kyoko's blank face suddenly turned into a truly miserable one when Ren was mentioned. Soon, a waterfall formed from her eyes.

Kanae said in worry:"What? They hurt him?

Kyoko cried like a little child,saying:"No... He hurt me... Waaaaa!"

Kanae emptied the cup of water next to her on Kyoko's face, making her just shut up

Kyoko said:"What did *sniff* you do that for?"

"So you'll stop crying like a child and talk properly. What happened?" Kanae asked in a stern voice.

* * *

"How dare they?" Kanae questioned in anger.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked as she saw her friend get up.

"To teach them a lesson! I was starting to like Yashiro too!"

"What? You + Yashiro = Love? Eeh..?!" Kyoko squealed

"Weren't you crying just now?"

"Now that you mention it.. *sob* It hurts" Kyoko looked down.

"That's why they need a lesson"

"Can't you see I'm crying here?"

"Sorry" Kanae sat besides Kyoko, giving her a hug and letting her cry on her shoulder

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

It's been three months and I haven't heard from Ren at all. Yashiro came searching for me many times, but I'd always avoid him. I feel disgusted at what they did. That was sick.

I go to school now since vacation has reached it's end. I quit my job. I want to focus on my study. It's my last year in high school afterall.

I went to see Hana. At least, she was the pure side of all that happened, but in hospital they told me she was transferred to another hospital. They refused to tell me where, but I hope to see her oneday.

I still can't believe Ren just left. He disappeared after he hurt me. Maybe I still had hope that he'd show up and tell me it was all just a bad dream, but no, it's a reality. A painful one and thinking about it, I think it's better that he left. I don't want to ever see his face again.

Mom got back yesterday. I promised to tell her why I needed that money, so I told her it was for Ren's sake.

She said:" I told you he's after your money"

I replayed:" No! He got kidnapped, and they wanted that money or they'd hurt him!"

I can't believe I lied to cover for him! I'm really stupid. Anyhow, I like this school

So ordinary. No rich, full of themselves students. Right now, I'm in class. Teacher is saying something I have no idea what it is. I'm too busy thinking why I lied for Ren's sake yesterday.

"Okay Kyoko?" The teacher said. I finally noticed he was talking to me

"Ok what?" I asked, wondering.

"Are you here at all? I'm telling you to take care of this new student"

I took a look to the student standing next to him. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. H..hana?!

The teacher asked:"Yes or no?"

"Ah,yeah, ok" I answered

The bell rang telling it's the end of the class. I looked at her, still not believing my eyes. She sat next to me

"Hana?" I said her name in a questioning manner

She looked at me for a long time, staring and studying my face. I started to feel awkward, then she hugged me so strongly I almost fell off the chair.

"Waaah! I can finally see you Kyoko! I miss you!" She said.

Now that I heard her voice too. I was so happy! She's fine! Moving, talking and she can see too! Miracles do happen, dont they?!

* * *

"Wait here. I forgot my notebook" I said, smiling at Hana.

hana:"Okay, not moving an inch from this gate"

Kyoko ran back to the class.

"You said you was scared for your first day in new school, and I had to stay here for you to feel safe. How come you didn't come in break time to say hi to me?"

Hana looked at the one talking and said:" Sorry brother, I totally forgot you're here"

Ren had that shades of despair on his face. He said:"How can you forget? I shouldn't have wasted my precious time here and went to look for Kyoko"

"Why? We just got back yesterday and all you talk about is her"

"You have no idea. Now let's get you home so I can go see her"

Hana said teasing:"Then you should wait"

"Wait? Why? I waited three months!"

Hana just sat on the floor. She knew Ren will try to drag her out. She didn't care if dust would get on her uniform

"Come on! Get up!" Ren pleaded, obviously irritated by his sister's behaviour.

*Thud* voice pulled thesibling's attention

Hana got up saying:"You took long. The note, you dropped it" She bent down to pick it up

Ren stuttered:"K..Kyoko?" He didn't expect to see her there. Not that she expected that either.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, this story has to stop for few weeks. A lot of things are happening.

As for reviews. I'm glad there's still some readers following . A simple review can give joy to an auther's heart,so please keep supporting by reviews.

**Lucy142 :**  
Good to know you are reading this. Thank you :D

**balabalanceh :**  
Hehe, nice coincidence!  
thanks for passing by :3

**Guest:**  
I will keep writing. Thank you :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Skip beat characters

* * *

"K..Kyoko?" Ren said, not believing she was standing right in front of him all of sudden.

Kyoko snapped out of her shock, took the note that was handed to her by Hana, and smiled weakly before saying:" Thanks, anoo... I'll go now"

"Are you okay?" Hana asked in concern as she noticed the sudden paleness in Kyoko's face.

"Wait!" Ren called.

Kyoko felt anger controlling her as she heared his voice. She turned back and threw the note with all her strength towards Ren. Not even seeing if the note had hit him or not, she walked away.

Ren was lucky that the note, which seemed a life threatening, missed him by few centimetres.

"What did you do to her? She looks as if she'd seen a ghost!" Hana asked, frowning.

Ren didn't answer and just ran after Kyoko. When he caught up to her, he held her wrist, stopping her, but she didn't really look at him.

Ren felt his heart race at that moment.

" I... I miss you" he uttered.

She stood silent, still not facing him.

" I was trying to reach you, but your number would always turn me to voice mail. I sent Yashiro, but he couldn't get in touch with you. I'm sorry" He added.

Kyoko said in a low voice:"It doesn't matter,does it?"

"I know I disappeared just like that. I'm sorry if I worried you. Let me explain things."

Kyoko turned to face him and, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Ren was beyond shocked to see the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry? You expect me to jump out of joy that you're safe? You expect to say sorry you worried me, and I'd say, Oh, it's ok? Well, you're wrong. 'cause if you still think I'm under the spell of your little act, then re-think about it. I can't stand you! Next time you get kidnapped, I hope it happens for REAL. Now if you excuse me Mister Gold-digger, I've got better things to do" She walked off, leaving him shocked of her sudden outburst, trying to contain all she had said.

'She... Found out?' The realization hit him. He clutched his hand into a fist at the confusion that got to him.

* * *

"Tell me, what happened between you and my brother?" Hana asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Just do me a favour and ask him to stop wasting his time in front of my room. There's no way I'd talk to him"

Kyoko answered.

"You mean he disappeared all night, waiting for you in the street?"

"Well, more like waiting in the garden"

"You two in the back, I believe we have a class here. Care to join?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry" Both of them apologized.

At school gate...

"Hana, you don't hear, and you don't see" Ren ordered.

Hana walked far enough and closed her eyes, obeying her brother although she's not that obedient to him, but she knew he have to talk to Kyoko, who was walking with her. The look in his eyes made her decide to give them their time.

Kyoko looked at what happened, then just decided to pass by Ren as if he never existed, but he stopped her, saying:"Please, let me explain. Let's talk somewhere else"

"It's as clear as sun to me" Kyoko declared.

"Give me another chance" Ren pleaded.

"For that sort of matter, you don't deserve chances" She blurted out.

"But, I love you"

She paused for a moment, her hair bangs covering her eyes, then she looked up saying:"Look at my eyes"

Ren did as he told.

"Tell me that you love me" She added.

"I love you so badly" He said it so sincerely.

"Now, does it seem like I care?" She asked, coldly.

Ren stood silent, taken aback by her words, but she just walked away.

'Congratulations Ren. Just now I could act so well like you wanted. I'm so stupid, I do care! But why do I? He'll just come after my money again!' She thought to herself .

* * *

Ren's P.O.V

It's been a week since me and Hana got back to Japan. Funny fact, I hardly ever slept at night in the past 3 months. I always practiced how to explain everything to Kyoko like hundreds of times. I felt so bad I had to do that to her. It's all thanks to Kyoko than I'm on my feet again, but guess what, I still can't get to talk to her although it's been a week now. I don't know if she hates me or not, but if she does, she has all the rights for that.

I know very well the pain of being betrayed. I know how she feels. That's why I won't give up. That's not an option right now. I'm still sitting here, in front of her room. Whenever her father shows, I'd hide. I know he won't let me stay if he knew. It's 8th night already. Well, it's all worth it, but if this goes on any longer I'll definitely lose my job and my little home too. I'm surprised I wasn't expelled yet.

Only if I could explain to her what happened! My heart hurts when ever I remember that angry look she had. The un-caring look on her face can't leave my mind, but what's truly torturing me, is her pained expression, her tears, I must have truly hurt her badly...

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

It's the 8th night! I'll go crazy soon! Wait, Hana, how can she work instead of him? She didn't even tell him that she's working in his place, so why is he here? Isn't he afraid of getting expelled? I can't do anything. I can't sleep, I can't study. Even surfing internet, I can't focus on that. How can I possibly do anything when Ren is waiting outside? Maybe it's craziness, but I'll let him talk. If I don't, I feel like he'd stay there forever, and that's surely terrifying.

End of Kyoko's P.O.V

* * *

"Get in" Kyoko ordered out of blue.

Ren asked in disbelieve:"What?"

"You want to talk, right?" She said, frowning.

"Let's go to another place" He suggested.

"Are you insane? It's 3 a.m. Where to go?" She scolded.

"Okay" He agreed.

"You don't give up, do you?" Kyoko asked as soon as Ren got into her room through the window.

"I learned that from you" Ren chuckled.

"Let's get done with this" She said, ignoring what he just said.

"Don't interrupt me 'till I'm done" He started, took a deep breath, then continued:" I think Yashiro told you my story. I don't know how you scare him 'cause he sends shivers down my spine with his dark side. Anyhow, a bit more than three months ago, I went to see Hana in the hospital, and they said her condition got worse and she needed a surgery soon"

Kyoko looked interested, but Ren couldn't tell if that was interest or just 'whatever' look in her eyes. He decided to continue:" And Satomi, my ex-girlfriend showed up again. She told me that I need to pay the 8 thousand my father owes hers. Looks like the necklace and the house weren't enough. I didn't have the money"

"So you decided to fool me and take 40.000 instead" She interrupted.

"It's not as it seems. I said not to interrupt" He frowned deeper, looking more uneasy than ever.

"I didn't agree not to interrupt. Okay, go on"

"You don't know what Satomi's father can do. He hired a gang last time to take over the house. Now he threatened to cut the tubes from Hana in the hospital. You know she was living on machines. I took her to Britain where she could get the surgery. Her condition couldn't wait longer, and even if it did, it was dangerous for her to stay in the same country as that man. The surgery costed 25000 , 7000 was for her eye surgery. I paid the 8000 that was left to cover for the dept because I was worried that man will come after you to get the money if he knew I have a connection to you.

And the money I saved was used for tickets and living"

Kyoko stayed silent for a while thinking deeply. Her silence worried Ren to the climax. It was either she understands, or he loses her. She opened her mouth to talk. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"You know? I'm glad Hana is okay" She said, making him get a bit relieved.

" But just now you gave me another reason to be mad at you!" She added, taking that relief away from him.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"If you needed the money, you could ask. Why did you play all that drama? It's either you don't trust me, or you like to see me cry! How can you do that to me? Do you have any idea how I felt?" She snapped at him.

"I... I'm sorry" that was all that could escape his lips as he was shocked of her sudden burst out.

"Leave" She ordered, furiously

"Kyoko..."

"It's the same, isn't it? You used me to get the money. You didn't care how I felt when you played that game. You didn't care how worried was when I hear they took you. You didn't care how terrified I looked when I saw that knife on your neck! You didn't trust me. You just chose to act on your own, take the money and leave me hopeless, so it's either you leave, or I'll " She finished talking and walked towards the window.

Ren felt each sentence peirce through his chest, but managed to say:"Where will you go at this time?"

Kyoko who was already at window said:"Why do you care? Anywhere away from you is fine!"

Ren pulled her back, saying:"Stay. I'll go"

and he jumped out of the window, leaving her to cry the tears she was holding with all she had got.

* * *

"You're a bad friend. Do you know that?" Kanae mocked

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"How can you ask me to come over in school time? Just because you are skipping it, doesn't mean I should skip it too"

Kanae said while frowning.

"But you did, which proves friends are together in good and bad" Kyoko smiled.

"That's not what the saying means! Anyhow, what did you want to talk about?"

Kyoko sighed and said:"It's about Ren. You see... "

* * *

"That jerk! His reason doesn't explain doing that to you!" Kanae said after hearing all that happened, inflamed with anger.

"I know..." Kyoko said, deeply hurt.

Kanae glanced over at the nightstand next to her. She tried to calm down, then an idea clicked to her mind. She smiled all of sudden, saying :"Or maybe he's not a jerk"

"What do you mean?"

Kyoko said as she looked at her friend suspiciously.

Kanae gave her a wide grin while pointing at the acting lessons advertisement paper that was on the nightstand.

Kanae said:"listen..."

In a while...

"How do we know this complicated thing you just said is true?" Kyoko asked, frowning.

"That's a problem" Kanae said in deep thought.

Kyoko smiled and said:" Yashiro is friendly. He'll tell us"

"Y..Yashiro? Haha, but it's the morning. Maybe he's having a lecture"

"Simple. We'll get him out of it. Good thing I still have his number"

Kanae looked at Kyoko's cell while she was dialing his number. Kanae never felt more blessed for her memorizing abilities than this moment.

Somewhere in a hall,

Yashiro's cell vibrated. He flipped it open.

_Text msg:_

_Sender: Demon Kyoko_

_Text: Will you come to my place now? I'll be sad if you didn't come_

Yashiro stood up in an instance, yelling:"Sorry! It's a life or death matter" He ran out while professor was calling him

Miss. Mogami said as she took a sip of her tea:" Kyoko really need to have better friends. First Moko-chan. Now this guy is skipping school too? He seems like a university student though"

Shinta smiled while answering:"Friends are together in good and bad"

* * *

**Natsu Heel :**  
Glad you loved it! Thank you sooo much for reviewing :D

**balabalanceh :**  
Gomen, It's a long wait -_-  
Thanks for always reviewing :D↲Greensleeves: I'm so happy this story is getting you excited! thanks for the review and I'm sorry if I didn't spell your penname correctly.


	11. Chapter 11

**balabalanceh: That's quite flattering . Thanks a lot !**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Skip Beat characters.

* * *

Kanae locked Kyoko's room door, right after allowing her crush in and making him have a seat.

" You know, long time ago, this sword was used to kill thousands of people. Their souls are still waiting for revenge. I'm really sad and angry. I feel betrayed. I'll ask you something and I hope to get an answer, or I'll curse you with this beautiful sword,, " Kyoko threatened while checking the sword in her hand. A very dark aura surrounding her.

Yashiro gulped while looking at the blade of the sword. Where would she get it from? That didn't matter. He was too terrified for his own life

"I know about your little act with Ren. Why did you do all that drama about being kidnapped? Didn't you think how I'd feel?"

Yashiro gasped:"Eh? Ano... Well,it was m..my idea. I read it from a story. H..He didn't really have enough time to think of any other p..plan" He stuttered.

"Why'd Ren do all that drama to get my money? Couldn't he just ask?"

Kyoko asked, anxious to confirm what Kanae said.

"Eh?"

"Answer!" She ordered while waving the sword towards him. She totally cut some of his hair bangs!

Yashiro yelled in fear:"Don't kill me! He did that not to lose his chance with you. If your parents knew he asked money from you, they'll never accept him, so he couldn't ask for money directly. He told me if he asked you to lie and act, you may get distracted while acting and your parents will know the truth. He loves you and doesn't want to lose his chance with you! I swear! It's the truth!"

"I can't believe you actually tried to hit him by the sword Kyoko!" Kanae scolded in disbelieve.

Kyoko said, still trying to keep her calmness:" I didn't! Phew! Thank God his head is still at it's place. I slipped! You dropped the water bottle, remember?"

Yashiro uttered:"You..You mean.. I was about to die 'cause you s..s..slipped?"

"Well, you're alive. Umm...You look pale. Are you alright? Did the sword hurt you?" Kanae said while taking a look at his head. He blushed at how close she is. When she realized how close she was, she blushed a deeper shade than him.

Kyoko switched to her fangirling mood :"O~h! How lovely dovey! Moko-chan,Yashiro. Have a nice chat. I'll leave you two"

"W..wait! Kyoko!" Kanae called in panic,

but her friend already left, locking the door.

Yashiro's words found the best way to play in Kyoko's mind over and over again, making her reach to a conclusion after a long thinking.

'Maybe Ren did care' She smiled,

then she heard Kanae yelling from inside the locked room:" Kyoko! Ren's at the window!"

Kyoko's heart skipped at beat at the mention of her love. She yelled back:"Tell him to come to front door!"

She ran to front door, with one thought in mind. She wanted to see him.

Kyoko tried to stay calm when she saw him and said:"What do you want?"

Ren said with pleading eyes:"Another chance to talk?"

"You don't need it" She said while smiling lightly.

"Please,its just..." He started, looking at ground, but he was interrupted.

"What will you say? Sorry? Apology accepted. You'll explain? I understand. You'll make it up to me? I look forward to it"

Ren uttered in daze:"H. .How...?"

"Yashiro told me everything" Kyoko answered.

Ren smiled in a relief he didn't get for a long time. He pulled her into her arms, his heart racing a thousand mile. Same goes for Kyoko. It seemed as if even their hearts were competing in a race.

He said:"Well, there's something else I want to say. All this time, I wouldn't make a day without you. I love you"

"You do?" A voice came, forcing them to break the hug, and giving both of them a mini heart attack.

Ren without even hesitating:"Yes mam, I love Kyoko"

stated:"I don't let her hang around with anyone. I have no prove of your love to her"

"I'll do anything to prove that" He said with determination in his eyes

"Shinta!" The mother called out loud.

Shinta came running and said:"Yes mam!"

"For a while, get a break. We have another driver. Tell the cook to have a vacation too. Also the maid. I mean the four maids" She ordered.

"What's all this about?" Kyoko asked.

Shinta answered:"Can't you tell? She'll make him do all the work"

Kyoko objected:"But mom he can't cook! You didn't do that with Kira!"

"If he can't, he'll learn. You never accepted Kira at first place, so how'd I ask him to do that? If Ren can't abandon a bit of his pride to work as a house keeper for your sake, then he's not worthy of you. Anyhow, Ren, go home, get your things and get back tomorrow's morning. You'll be staying here for a while"

* * *

Ren's P.O.V

Okay, cooking, cleaning, and driving can't be that bad, can they? Hana stayed up all night with me. She was teaching me basics of cooking. Chopping, frying without actually burning the food and so on. She also gave me a recipes book so things should be fine, right?

The next day, I went to the mansion, and so I started preparing breakfast. Well, the least I can say is, food looks like anything other than food!

Her mother just drank water. Her father almost kicked me out, but her mother got him under control. I sighed and drove Kyoko to school, then I drove her father to work. Driving is the best part of it. Cleaning can't be that hard ,can it? That's what I thought.

I should stop saying things can't be hard. In such a huge place. Ican see why they need four maids! It's 1 am right now and I still has got laundry to do. The next morning came and I barely had any sleep.

A week had passed, and for an unknown reason, Kyoko's mother asked to have a private talk with me.

said:"I heard you are skipping college. Are you thinking of going back to it?"

That question was strange. Did Kyoko tell her, or did she check up on me? Anyhow, I answered:" I just got some things settled and I'm going back to it soon"

Miss. Mogami:" Then start since tomorrow. You'll go to college and come back here to finish your work"

I just agreed and she allowed me to go finish cleaning, then I saw Hana. Kyoko must've invited her.

Hana kept laughing at my look, cleaning so seriously. I just ignored her laughs. It's true they're pleasant, but... So embarrassing!

* * *

In Kyoko's room.

"I can't believe he's working here. He looks so deadly tired" Hana pointed out.

Kyoko replied in a sigh:"Believe it. I feel bad for him. He's doing the job of six people at once! Mom is so strict and won't let me help"

"At least, does he get sleep?" Hana asked in concern.

"I doubt that. I sleep and wake and he'd be awake all the time"

"That seems bad, but don't worry. Onii-chan is strong"

* * *

It's been three weeks now, but that's not the issue here. The issue is, I'm wiping floor, but why is this spot still dirty no matter how much I clean it? I used more strength on the mop and ended up slipping. I fell to the ground, then I took a deep breath and tried to get up. My vision is getting so blurry, but I have to go on.

Kyoko came in and saw me getting up. She rushed to my side.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked in worry.

I smiled and nodded.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself! Don't do this!" Kyoko said. I felt care in her voice, which urged me more to keep on going. I want her parents to accept me. I need her.

"Don't be silly. I'm not letting that stain win. I love you, and I'll do all it takes" I replied.

I was seriously starting to get a grudge against the stain on the floor. I'm really trying to ignore this blurry vision.

End of Ren's P.O.V

* * *

"Quite impressive. Three weeks of barely sleeping, and you still has the spirit to fight. I give you my blessings"

Ren said overjoyed:"Thanks! appreciate that" He was trying his best not to jump out of joy.

"Don't worry about her father. Since you's got my approval. I'll convince him" The mother smiled at him.

Kyoko said in disbelieve:"Thanks mom"

Ren said:"Umm... Can I finish wiping the floor? I'm suddenly starting to love that" He wasn't even aware of what he's saying. Joy made him love a stain that he held grudge against a moment ago.

laughed:" Hahaha, yeah sure"

And so, Ren wiped the same spot again in one more try, but he couldn't see anymore and fell limp to the floor.

* * *

Few hours later...

"I'm sorry I pushed you that far. You were that tired and still worked? I'm amazed" Kyoko's mother apologized and praised.

"He's the biggest idiot in the world!" Kyoko scolded in anger.

" Oh, look, Kyoko learned how to get worried" Her mother teased.

Kyoko blushed, squealing:"Mom!"

"She's cute" Ren said while smiling.

"Just look at you two blushing at each other! I'll leave you two" Her mother said then took her leave.

"I'm sorry, mom was so strict with you" Kyoko apologized, a bit nervous that they were alone now.

"It's all worth it" He smiled happily.

"You're crazy" She pouted.

Ren hugged her, saying :"I'm sorry, I harshly rejected you before. Do you... Still like me?"

"I don't like you idiot! I love you" She said in a low voice while blushing madly.

"Thank God! I was so worried you'd say you want us to stay friends!" He said then he broke the hug.

"D..do you realize what just happened?" She asked.

"Your mom finally approved of me?" Ren question, knowing it's the right answer.

"Exactly!"

He paused for a moment, treasuring the moment, then he placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

Long silence followed after.

"How is my cooking?" Ren broke the awkward silence.

"It improved" She answered.

"Really?" He smiled.

"No, you just starved us for 3 weeks!" She frowned.

"Not my fault" Ren pouted.

"It IS yours"

"Then do you want to eat in a restaurant?"

"Sure! But race me to there!"

Ren complained, trying to run after her:"Not fair! You started first! That's cheating!"

His complaints went into thin air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of skip beat characters.

* * *

Kyoko was already at her mansion's door, when she heard a knock at it.

When she opened it, she saw a mail man standing with a little box

The man asked:"Are you Mogami Kyoko?"

Kyoko answered:"Yes, I am"

"This is for you. Please sign here" The mail man said as he handed her a pen to sign.

"Sure" She said, smiling as she held the pen.

After receiving the box, the man bowed in respect and left.

"What's that box?" asked Kanae, who seemed to have been waiting for the man to leave to get in.

Kyoko said while opening it:"I don't know. No sender name. A DVD tape?"

Kanae said:"Put it in your bag. Check it out later. We're late"

"Okay" Kyoko agreed.

Shinta offered:"Do you need a ride?"

Kyoko :"That'll be great"

"Okay young lady.. Ouch! Why'd you hit me with your bag?" The driver complained.

Kyoko answered:"Yes, you are older than me and I must respect you, but I'm tired of saying not to call me young lady!"

Kanae just giggled

* * *

An hour later..

Kyoko asked:"Hana, why is Ren so late?"

Hana answered:"I don't know. I slept early yesterday and when I woke, I didn't find him. I thought he went to see you since he always mumbles your name in his sleep"

Kyoko blushed at the info.

Yashiro joined the conversation:"If he found out you're saying that to Kyoko, he'll kill you"

Hana replied:"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one who exposed all his secrets to her? Say Kyoko, you'll stick to me right? You're my friend before becoming Ren's lover. I don't want to feel left out since Yashiro will probably stick to Moko-chan"

Kyoko with a pout:"Sure, plus he needs a punishment for making us wait for a whole hour"

"Let's get in. The movie started already. He can catch up later" Kanae suggested.

They all agreed and went into the cinema.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

We watched the movie. I saw 'The End' word in big screen, but I still didn't get what the movie was about. I felt uneasy. Something felt wrong. The dream...No , the nightmare I had yesterday kept playing in my mind. I was laughing with Ren while running, then we argued.

I yelled at him:_'Next time you get kidnapped, I hope it happens for real!'_ I know I said that in reality before, but I didn't mean it. Anyhow, after I yelled at him in the dream, he disappeared. I searched for him everywhere, then I found him. He was covered in blood! Then I woke up in panic.

The dream felt so real. Maybe it's silly, but ever since I woke up, my heart can't stop beating hardly against my chest. for some reason, I feel the answer is in this DVD tape. I have to see it.

Hana said with a really wide smile:"Waah! That was a good movie! I didn't know they made a movie for vampire knight"

Kanae agreed:'Yeah, did you see when Ichiro died? I felt bad for zero"

Yashiro:"Zero? I don't like him"

Kanae and Hana yelled in the same breath:" What did you just say?!"

Yashiro stuttered:"N...nothing?"

Both of the girls said:"Good"

Hana asked, wondering why Kyoko was sort of out of it:"Kyoko, how was the movie?"

Kyoko answered:"Eh? Ah, sure. Zero is nice"

Kanae said:"Poor thing. Ren ate her mind"

Yashiro said:"Speaking of which, where's he?"

Hana:"Let's go to my place. Maybe he'll come there since the movie has ended"

* * *

Kyoko asked, already out of patience:"Do you have a DVD player?"

Hana answered:"Yeah, there's an old one, but it should work"

The four sat in front of the screen as Kyoko placed the tape in the DVD player.

The tape started to work, showing someone sitting on a chair. His head was bent down, then a voice said:" Hey you! Smile to the camera!"

Kanae said:"This voice seems like..."

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat :" K... Kira?"

The camera got closer to the person sitting. He wasn't just sitting. He was tied, taking a closer look they all recognized him. Their eyes widened. It was Ren!

Kira appeared on the screen and hit him with a stick, making blood roll down his face, and said:"I said smile to the camera!"

Ren winced in pain and still didn't look up, then Kira got something out. They all gasped at the sight of what was in Kira's hand, then two voices were heard.

The first was *BANG*

The second was a very loud scream that pierced through hearts of Ren's friends, sending shivers all over their bodies. Everyone knew the scream belonged to Ren, which dropped their hearts, then the screen turned blue showing the end of the tape.

Long silence followed after. No one dared to talk or even breath. They were way beyond shocked. Who'd expect to watch such a thing?! And it was their beloved friend too!

After realizing what just happened, a cry broke the silence that violated their thoughts. Hana cried on Kyoko's shoulder:"No! Ren can't just die! What to do Kyoko?! No!"

Kyoko placed a comforting hand on Hana, tears ready to fall any moment. She said in such a hazy voice as if not sure of what she's saying:"He's okay Hana. He's not gone. It just can't be"

Kanae, not believing what she just saw, stared at the blank screen while Yashiro didn't move a muscle, then all of sudden Kanae stood and yelled:"What are you doing? Cries will not help! We have to find him!"

Yashiro snapped out of his daze and asked:"When did you get the tape?"

Kyoko answered:" before we went to the cinema"

Hana gasped:"Before the movie?!"

They all panicked more. It means he was shot hours ago! Can he really still be alive?!

Kyoko picked up the cell and called the police, but couldn't really say a proper sentence, so Yashiro took it and talked to police.

* * *

Ren's P.O.V.

I got back home late. Let's just say I was trying to catch up to college lectures that I skipped with a colleague of mine. I took a shower and got ready to sleep when I got a text message saying:

_'I'm Kira. I'm so in love with Kyoko, I'll go spend a night with her. Forget about her and sleep tight'_

I didn't know he had gotten my number, not that I care, but I felt something was wrong and I shouldn't get out. I mean, why'd he send that to me? It's not like she would let him in in such a time, but I still couldn't bear the idea of him going to her place. Everyone must be sleeping, so what if he sneaked into her room? It's Kira after all.

I grabbed my jacket and went out. While I was running to her place, I felt a sudden pain on my back making me fall to ground, then a group of men surrounded me. They hit me. I tried to fight back. They were too many, then I felt that soft wet fabric against my mouth. It had a strange smell. My eyes widened as I realized they were drugging me. I soon fell knocked out on the floor.

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I am. It was an empty room. It had no windows. No sign to know if I was at day or night. I was tied to a chair. A guy I recognized later as Kira stood there, carrying a camera.

He said:"Let's shoot a littel movie and send it to the one who dumped me" He's sick.

If Kyoko saw this, she'll worry to death. I already caused her enough worry and sadness. I determined to bent my head down no matter what happens. Maybe she wouldn't recognize me that way.

"Smile to the camera"

I ignored his words and didn't move a muscle, then I felt something hit me. I'm sure i felt warm liquid leek out of my head, but I still didn't face the camera. My head hurt so badly, then before I knew it,

*BANG!*

I let out a scream, not knowing what just reached me. My thigh! Felt like burning with pain! He had a gun? No, the right question was... He had shot me?! I looked at my thigh that hurt so terribly. I saw all the blood. I was breathing heavily now. Dear! And I thought my head hurts

Kira threw the camera and pointed the gun towards my head. Nothing but hate flashing in his eyes as I looked up at him. I seriously thought it was the end. I closed my eyes, waiting for the next bullet, but it never came.

End of Ren's P.O.V

* * *

Kira smirked:"Do you think I'll let you die this easily? No, you'll have to feel pain. You took Kyoko away from me. She's mine"

Ren replied,heavily breathing:"You're..sick.. So if you get rid..of me, you think she'll.. love you back? Will she..love ..A killer?"

"Shut up! You'e the bad guy here!" Kira yelled after punching Ren.

Kira went somewhere and got back with a pocket knife. He ripped Ren's shirt open.

Ren shivered at the feeling of the cold blade against his skin.

Kira said:"Let's get you a tattoo. A huge one"

He started cutting into Ren's skin. A long line starting from his collar bones till the bottom of his stomach.

Kira stabbed Ren by the end of the line,saying:"Oops! My hand slipped"

Kira pouted as he saw the blood gushing out, ignoring Ren's whimpers,he said:"No, no, this is no good. My painting is all covered in blood"

He emptied a water bucket on Ren's chest, making him in an unbearable pain.

Kira smiled, saying:"That's better"

But Ren's wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

Kira said:"Wah! You kept me awake all night. No one will find you anyways. I'll take my noon nap and come back to you"

* * *

**A/N:**" T.T Poor Ren. I shouldn't have let my friend choose 'Saw' series for our sleep over night . I really struggled not to make it worse -_-"

**balabalanceh :**  
You're the cute one :3  
Thanks for always being around

**lucianademon :**  
Thanks a lot :D  
I hope it'd be good enough for you to continue reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of skip beat characters.

* * *

Yashiro said while heading towards the door:"I'll go look for him"

Kyoko joined him:"I'm coming too"

Hana said in worry:"Me too"

Kanae:"And me"

kyuko:"No, you stay here. Officer will come any moment. I trust you know everything about me and Kira. Tell him the informations needed"

Kanae paused for a moment, then agreed,saying:"Okay then, good luck"

Kyoko,Yashiro and Hana separated searching around city for any possible place that was off the sight. After around a half hour, Kyoko dialled a number.

_'Pick up already!'_ She yelled within herself. As soon as Yashiro picked up, she said:"I think I know his place. Get the police. The third old agency building, the basement" She hung up, stopping a taxi to go there.

'How can I be so stupid? Kira used to go there when he's depressed. He doesn't know that I know. Nobody goes there 'cause the section is closed! He must be there..' She scolded herself.

She didn't watch the road. Even if she did,she wouldn't know where in the world she was. Both of her mind and heart where attached to Ren, wherever he was. She just kept silently praying he'd be fine.

As soon as the taxi stopped, she handed the fare and ran out, finding her way in. The world started to spin as she waled down the stairs, if she didn't find him there, then she was going to lose her mind, and if she didn't find him alive, then God only knows what may happen to her.

She stopped dead on her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"R...ren?" She mumbled in a barely audible voice.

Ren lift his head up to the source of the steps voice, but he couldn't really see who was there. Everything was super blurry by then. He gave up and closed his eyes. Kyoko ran towards him to untie the ropes around him. She was desperately fighting the urge to cry, seeing him in that much of blood was so terrifying!

"Please! Tell me you'll be okay!" She asked in panic.

Ren barely nodded, recognizing her voice. Kyoko finally finished getting rid of all the ropes that tied him.

"Don't move!" Kira came, pointing the gun to kyoko.

"Look who's here." Kira smirked.

"Let him go and I'll go out with you" She begged as she stopped moving.

"Why? So he can be safe?" Kira asked, sarcastically

" Why'd you waste your time killing him? You may go to jail. I love you and don't want to lose you" She answered, trying to keep her voice calm although fear was eating her alive. Fear of what kira might do. He clearly lost his mind, so she wanted to give him want he wants to hear.

Kira said, getting angry:"Then why did you choose him?"

"Everyone make mistakes. Come on, if I don't love you. How'll I get here and know your place? I was watching where you go all the time"

Kira said, with a softened expression:"So you still love me even after I did this to him?"

Kyoko smiled,saying:"Yes, I still love you"

Kira's face changed all of sudden. He shouted: "liar!"

*bang*

Kyoko's eyes widened at the sudden shot, but it never hit her. Ren laid on the floor after receiving the bullet. She bent down to his level. He smiled faintly and said:"I... got it" Then he closed his eyes, making her heart sink deeper in fear.

"Since he's acting like a hero, let's make sure he's dead" Kira smirked in a sick way

*BanG!*

Kyoko bent over Ren, caught his lips while tears were rolling down her cheeks, and whispered :"I've got it this time. I love you" She closed her eyes, but before she did, she could swear she saw a tear roll down Ren's eye

Kira touched Ren's neck. There was a pulse, a weak one. Determined to finish him off,

*bang*

But the bullet went to the roof. Yashiro pushed him right before he could shoot, then used all of his force to push the gun out of kira's hold, tossing it away.

Kira punched Yashiro and tried to get the gun back, but a hand took it right before he could reach it

"That's dangerous " Hana commented.

Yashiro grasped Kira again and the cops came in, separating the two and arresting Kira.

Yashiro looked at where Ren was. He found Hana crying next to the two limp bodies. An ambulance took them. All he could think of was.."Please.. both of you, don't be dead!"

* * *

**oOOOo**

5 months later..

Hana shouted in joy:"Congrats!"

Kyoko replied:"To you too, so what are your plans?" She asked everyone.

Kanae answered:"I'll become an actress"

Hana:"An author"

Kyoko:"A vocalist"

Hana:"Nah, you're no good. Acting suits you more"

"Who said so? We'll see about that" Kyoko pouted

* * *

Hana's P.O.V

Mom,Dad,Ren, I'm graduating. Aren't you proud? Mister and Miss. Mogami are being nice to me, but that'll never make up for the fact that you are not there. My dear family. I love you. I always did and I'll always do.

Does choking seem good enough to describe how I feel right now? You all left. One by one. Unbearable pain rests in my chest. In every single thing in my life, I see your memory. Is this really how I'm supposed to live?

Should I keep on living? Why trying when this pain isn't getting any less? My happy times, you are not there to share. I can't hear your laughs with me. I breath pain. I sleep with tears. I talk wails. I eat and drink sorrow. I walk missing you. I'm so desperate,

For some reason, I can smile. Although it took me months to be able to give a smile. Yes, I did success in smiling. It's for you mom. You hated my sulky face.

I'm still living for you father. You sacrificed yourself for us to live, didn't you? And I'm still trying for you Ren. My dear beloved brother. You went through a lot for me. You never gave up, so for you, I'll try again although I'm deeply broken.

I trust that God will never let me down. No matter how it seems impossible to move on and keep living, Iknow everything happens for a reason, and I know God will grant me joy. Just like I got my sight back and got another chance to see the world, I'll do my ultimate best to open my heart and give it a chance to feel the good in world. God knows what's best for us.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

So yeah, It's our graduation day. We were standing on the line, waiting for our names to be called to get our certificates. Family members were sitting proudly, watching their children graduate from high school, but someone was missing.

Tsuraga Ren, was someone who was never there, but deep down, with our hearts, with our souls, we knew he's here. I could see him smile at me when I got my certificate, and I smiled back at him.

He did his best to get on his feet. It was time for him to take a break, and our turn to hold on for him. Yeah, we're moving on with our lives. Ah, didn't I tell you? Hana became my sister. We're like twins now. My parents adopted her.

Now that Ren is gone, she lost all her family. I'm smiling for her. I'm amazed at how she can still smile. She's so pure. I want to say, I have no regrets.

When I blame myself, I see Ren, telling me it's not my fault. When I cry, I feel him hugging me, and when I want to smile, he smiles at me. I know it's all an illusion, but I'm sure a part of it is true.

Because,... Together 'till the end. That's what we are. Although I wake up in tears each time he visits my dreams, I'm so grateful to be able to see him talking to me. I'll move on Ren. For you, and for your sister that you treasured so much.

But I'll never forget you. You're always with me through good and bad. There's still some light, right? I'm hurting with each passing second, but I'll turn this pain to joy. These tears, I know they'll fall again when I wipe them. They'll fall even more than before.

But I won't give up.I'll wipe them over and over again. I'll take the hope from little children' laughs. I'll take faith from miracles happening all around. I'll take strength from the smiles I see around, and I'll take love... From you Ren. I just want you to know,

I loved you. No, I love you...

And here I am, feeling you kissing me, and I smile.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the sad ending. It's so hard to write this! I stopped many times just to control my feelings! Please don't hate me. Pour your hate on Kira instead. This is the forst of my fics to have a sad ending. I have nothing against Ren. I love him so much. It's just I want to say that the death of a precious person is not the end of the world. We can still smile, give love, and go on.

**Natsu Heel:**  
S.s.. him? How am I supposed to replay that ? *frightened*

**balabalanceh:**

*Swallows hard* I love you for always being around?


End file.
